Enamora2
by Priincezz
Summary: Ron ama a Hermione, Hermione ama a Ron, pero ambos creen que no son correspondidos. Lo que éste simple pensamiento provoca va más allá de lo que alguna vez ellos pensaron; haciendo que su propia vida esté en riesgo por ello. Si amas a alguien, díselo.
1. A punto de

**Hola!! Bueno, aqui tenemos una historia de puras tragedias (qien sabe si se resuelva... si lo qieren saber, sigan leyendo xD), interesante a mi parecer... voy a hacer lo posible en actualizar rápido.**

**Tal vez esta historia debería de tener una moraleja...**

**Algo como **

**_Si amas a alguien... ¡Díselo!_**

**Y ustedes se van a enterar xqe lo digo...**

**Bueno... Nos vemos en los reviews!!**

_Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fic no son propiedad mía... son de **J.K Rowling **_

* * *

**Cap. 1 – A punto de…**

Suspiró, "Es tan guapo… solo espero que no me haya oído suspirar" No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero de todas formas él no la vio… le dolía tanto su actitud, ella lo amaba tanto y no sabía que hacer, pero bueno, es que era Ron Weasley, con el no sabías… pero era tan perfecto para ella…

Él levantó la mirada unos segundos, luego la bajó, "¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué Harry y Ginny nos dejaron solos?" Se acababa de dar cuenta, él y Hermione se habían quedado solos… "Que inútil soy" Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo al comprobar que no podía articular sonido alguno, no sabía que decirle, ella lo quería, pero como a un amigo, de eso estaba seguro… y ella se lo daba a entender aparte, pero… siempre que la volteaba a ver su corazón latía a mil por hora… él la amaba, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho.

-- Eh… -- Al fin pudo decir (¡Que gran progreso!) – Hermione… -- dijo con voz ronca – este… yo quería saber si tu… -- No terminó la frase, se puso nervioso, y Hermione lo notó.

-- ¿Qué? – se emocionó, no pudo evitarlo.

-- Bueno… yo… quería saber… -- Hermione era tan hermosa… ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo rechazaba? El no podría soportarlo… -- Bueno, tu… ¿Quisieras…?

-- ¡Si! Digo, este… perdón – sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo sangre, ya no del rosa común, bajó la cabeza "Que tonta" se dijo, "¿Qué tal si él no me quería decir eso?" "Pero ¿Qué tal si sí?" Le dijo una voz en su interior, tomó aire, levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron a los ojos, lo que la hacían tener ganas de aventársele encima y besarlo como loca.

-- Emm… -- Ron carraspeó, no había entendido lo que quería haber dicho Hermione, la verdad tuvo una alucinación de que ella habría querido ser… no, no, era imposible – Yo, si, quería preguntarte si – "Hermione te quiere como amigo, pero nada más" surgió de pronto una voz que le dijo eso, Ron cerró los ojos, eso era cierto… él no le podía decir nada de sus sentimientos – No, sabes, olvídalo…

-- Pero… -- Hermione no terminó la frase, no, no, ¡¡No!! Vio como Ron se iba, bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos, una lágrima rodó de sus ojos, luego 2, luego 4 y así sucesivamente, ¿Por qué siempre se hacía ilusiones con él? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

Ron iba caminando en todas direcciones, cuando paraba se iba a la esquina de la pared y se daba 2 o 3 golpes en la cabeza, molesto.

De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen de ella, sonriendo, cerró los ojos para visualizarla mejor, se sentó en su cama y sonrió, pero odiándose por dentro.

"Le pude haber dicho que la amo, que me trae loco y pude decirle cuanto la necesito" Su sonrisa se esfumó, de pronto en su cabeza apareció la imagen de ella abrazada por alguien más (alguien que no podía distinguir a esas alturas), ella se veía tan feliz de estar a su lado… Ron sentía unas punzadas en el corazón, un dolor horrible se apoderaba de él, y también un enojo atroz.

Hermione seguía llorando, pero ahora con más fuerza, Ron no la amaba, era seguro, es más, de seguro la odiaba, la odiaba por ser una sabelotodo insufrible, como él le decía, la odiaba, como ella empezaba a odiarse… se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos.

En eso entró Ginny, fue corriendo hasta la esquina donde estaba Hermione arrimada, le quitó las manos de la cara y vio lo rojo que estaban sus ojos.

– Ginny – le dijo la castaña – no fue una buena idea que nos d-de-ja-r-an s-s-sol-los – lloró ella, -- el n-n-no me a-ma Ginny, y-y-yo lo s-s-se – se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-- ¿Él te dijo eso? – dijo Ginny estupefacta, pero si Ron parecía muy enamorado… -- No, no puede ser…

-- No lo dijo exactamente…

-- Entonces ¿Por qué lo crees?

-- Por que… -- Hermione volteó a otro lado, su cara estaba gris y tenía los ojos rojísimos, no parecía la misma de hace rato. – Por que él… me odia, lo se, ¡El me odia! – se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos y lloró con más fuerza.

-- Si lo dices por sus ridículas peleas…

-- Tal vez fueron ridículas para ti – Hermione la miró de una forma horrible, increíblemente Ginny se asustó – pero a mi me dolían mucho, y todavía me duelen, aunque él me siga hablando… es más, estoy segura de que sólo me habla por que ustedes lo hacen… -- volvió a llorar.

-- A ver, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que se dijeron cuando estaban los dos aquí solos?

Ginny se esperaba que Ron la hubiera insultado o se hubieran vuelto a pelear, por la forma en la que vio salir a Ron eso era lo más probable, y era más seguro ahora por la forma en que veía a su mejor amiga temblar y llorar desconsoladamente.

Hermione le contó todito, hasta las expresiones que hizo su amado (exagerando algunas), Ginny la escuchó con atención, pero ella no hallaba el asunto por el cual llorar así.

-- .. Y él me miró con un gesto horrible y me dijo "No, olvídalo" y… después el... ¡Se fue! Me dejó llorando y se fue…

-- ¿El vio que estabas llorando cuando se fue?

-- No, no lo creo… -- Hermione pareció hacer memoria.

-- ¿No? ¿Y es por eso que lloras como loca? – Ginny no pudo evitar sonar divertida – Hermione, no es para tanto…

-- Claro, no es para tanto para ti por que Harry se muere por ti – Le reprochó Hermione con única mirada que hacía que Ginny se asustara – pero no sabes lo doloroso que es para mi, yo amo a tu hermano más que a mi…

-- Si, lo se, pero con todo lo que pasó Ron nunca te dio a entender nada, es más, parecía que te iba a proponer que fueras su novia…

-- Si, yo también lo pensé… pero… Ron…

-- Mira Hermione, si te quieres hacer la mártir no exageres, las cosas las tienes delante de tus narices y tu ni en cuenta… es más, mañana prueba otra vez, yo estoy segura que Ron te ama.

-- Jajaja, -- rió sarcásticamente -- si claro Ginny, ya desearía yo que Ron me amara, por favor, no me lastimes más. -- terminó con tono lastimero.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tenían ya 5 años de salir de Hogwarts (Ginny 4), habían alquilado un decente, pero muy grande departamento a las afueras de Londres, vivían allí desde hacía 3 años, cada uno tenía su propia habitación más 1 extra, que era para los huéspedes (aunque nunca tenían), Harry y Ginny nunca se separaban, e intentaban de todo para juntar a sus mejores amigos, sólo que ellos estaban tan cerrados con la idea de que el otro no lo amara, que les resultaba imposible estar juntos.

Ron seguía molesto consigo mismo por lo que había pasado, pero de pronto gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, lo invadió un dolor horrible, peor que el de hace rato, este lo obligaba a pensar cosas incoherentes, cosas horribles, cosas dolorosas, que solo lo atormentaban, él no sabía que hacer, su única solución parecía ser… no eso era peor… este dolor lo estaba empezando a dominar, Hermione… veía su rostro, su sonrisa, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de acariciarla, pero es que "¡ELLA NO TE AMA!" se dijo a sí mismo, se deprimió de más, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente (la puerta estaba cerrada así que nadie lo veía), ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que ella lo amaría? Siendo como era, era imposible… él era el peor de los tontos, una chica tan perfecta como lo era Hermione (Hermosa, inteligente, amistosa, dulce, simpática – bueno no siempre – era la chica ideal) nunca se fijaría en un tonto, horrible, antipático y odioso chico como él… ella se merecía algo mejor… además, ella no lo amaba, ella tal vez lo quería, pero como amigo (por enésima vez, lo se), no podía soportarlo…

Se tiró boca abajo en la cama, siguió llorando, no lo soportaba, no podía, quería acabar con el dolor, quería que ella lo amara, quería terminar de sufrir… ¡YA!

Alzó la vista y vio hacia su mesita de noche, ahí apareció como por arte de magia (¡Que raro!) un cuchillo que él recordaba haber utilizado para pelar una papa, no había de otro más del filoso, lo tomó, y según él lo iba a regresar de inmediato pero se quedó dormido y después se le olvidó…

Ron se levantó de la cama, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos, no apartaba la vista de aquel cuchillo, entonces regresó a su mente la idea que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza, la que él consideraba ahora bien, ¿De qué otra forma podía quitársele el dolor? Una idea sobre el alcohol pareció cruzar por su mente, pero sería peor si se quedaba borracho y le decía a Hermione todo, además de que lo consideraría inmaduro… y tal vez lo fuera… pero… él ya no podía más…

Su mano estaba temblando, no le importó, tomó el cuchillo "Es tan filoso…" pensó, cerró los ojos e ubicó en su cabeza la imagen de su amada, sonriéndole en señal de despedida… agarró el cuchillo con más fuerza, su corazón latía rápido, como si supiera lo que Ron estaba a punto de hacer, levantó la mano, colocó el cuchillo en dirección a su pecho, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, viendo cómo Hermione lo miraba y se despedía, sonriéndole alegremente, él pudo leer claramente en sus labios la frase "Te amo" , entonces se sintió seguro y acercó el cuchillo a su pecho, exactamente en el lugar donde estaba el corazón…

* * *

**Bueno... este no es muy largo... o qien sabe...**

**¿¿Qe le va a pasar a Ron??**

**¿¿Sobrevivirá o qe??**

**_Averiguelo en el siguiente cap..._**

**Hahahaha... xD**

**ya parezco comercial...**

**pero va en serio ehe??**

**Reviews!! Necesito reviews!!**

**(Entre más reviews más me apuro en actualizar así qe eso ya corre x su cuenta...)**

**bzOx..!!**

**_Y si amas a alguien diselo xqe qien sabe si te alocas y te pasa lo de Ron... o a tu amado le pasa..._**

**oO**

**Click aqi abaho si qieres otro capítulo rápido!!**

**_Ay hasta rimó!!_**


	2. El desmayo de Hermione

**Holiz..!!**

**hahaha...**

**me tarde, lO siento...**

**pero zqe... ya saben, todo el relahO de lOz examenez ii tOdoo ezO...**

**perO iia aCtualize..!!**

**ah ii gRax x zuz pOztz, eztaN geniiaLez..!!**

**iia saBiia iiO qe se iiban a pOner asii... **

**ii la preGuntha del millOn...**

**_Que le pasará a Ron??_**

**hihihi...**

**qiien sabe...**

**peroOw zii leen lO zabran...**

**hahaha...**

**ohala lez wuzTe...**

**(ii me dehen r/w.)**

**wenO iia z muxO...**

**loz dehO leer...**

**bzOx..!!**

_Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fic no son propiedad mía... son de **J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Cap. 2 ****– El desmayo de Hermione**

Su mano estaba temblando, no le importó, tomó el cuchillo "Es tan filoso…" pensó, cerró los ojos e ubicó en su cabeza la imagen de su amada, sonriéndole en señal de despedida… agarró el cuchillo con más fuerza, su corazón latía rápido, como si supiera lo que Ron estaba a punto de hacer, levantó la mano, colocó el cuchillo en dirección a su pecho, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, viendo cómo Hermione lo miraba y se despedía, sonriéndole alegremente, él pudo leer claramente en sus labios la frase "Te amo" , entonces se sintió seguro y acercó el cuchillo a su pecho, exactamente en el lugar donde estaba el corazón…

--

Hermione se paseaba de un lado al otro, Harry y Ginny solo la observaban, atentos a cualquier reacción, la castaña sólo pensaba en lo que debía de hacer... si en ese momento iba a su habitación... no, sería una imprudencia de su parte... no podía llegar a su cuarto e interrumpirlo en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo... no, no...

Sentía un impulso tan fuerte en su pecho que le decía que fuera a verlo, pero su propio miedo la interrumpía... tenía miedo de todo, no podía evitarlo... lo amaba tanto que ya lo sentía ahí con ella... de pronto se volvió hacía la puerta, Harry y su novia volvieron la cabeza rápidamente igual que ella, pero no había nadie.

Hermione aferró sus manos a su pecho... no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por sus ojos y se cambió de posición, dándoles la espalda a sus dos amigos, de pronto se derrumbó, su corazón le comenzó a doler de una forma terrible, percibía que algo malo estaba pasando y se sentía inútil... no sabía que hacer... de pronto ese miedo se apoderó nuevamente de ella y le comenzó a hacer parecer que algo malo en realidad estaba pasando... algo terrible... con... con... "No, por favor..." pensó desesperada mientras se tapaba con una mano la boca y con otra parecía que se iba a jalar la blusa, en su corazón sintió... como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? – Ginny la miraba atentamente, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y bañados en lágrimas, Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le susurró algo en el oído, pero Hermione, quien temblaba y gemía de dolor, apenas y pudo oírla... sólo logró distinguir un "no te preocupes" o eso quiso oír ella...

Harry sólo las miraba, él también se sentía horrible, sentía igual de horrible que Hermione (solo que en ese momento no sabía el por qué del llanto de su amiga), él también tenía el presentimiento de ir con Ron, solo que no sabía por qué... ¿sería posible que...?

Harry se levantó de golpe (estaba sentado en el sillón), Ginny y Hermione se despegaron y lo vieron directamente, Harry se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de Ron, trató de abrir la puerta pero no podía... intentó otra vez... nada...

– ¡Ron! ¡Ron abre la puerta! – Harry gritaba como un desalmado, trataba de abrir la puerta, forcejeaba con ella, pero no podía abrirla, Ron se encerró... de pronto, en medio de la desesperación, recordó algo... algo de hacía unos años... recordó la primera vez que estuvieron en una situación de "peligro", con el lazo del diablo, en primero, recordó que cuando Ron estaba atrapado y Hermione se alteró... todavía oía sus voces...

"– ..Pero... ¡Pero no tengo madera!

– ¿Estas demente o que? ¡Pero si eres una bruja!"

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en los labios del ojiverde "soy un mago", sacó de un tirón su varita y pronunció:

– _¡Alohomora!_

Pero no pasó nada... absolutamente nada, Harry estuvo a punto de gritarle a Hermione, pero podría alterarla si le decía que... o Ron se había encerrado... o... o... no quería pensarlo... siguió batallando con otros hechizos pero quien sabía que demonios había hecho Ron ahí...

– ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ábreme! ¡Soy yo, Harry!

Pero nada le contestaba, ni siquiera un gruñido de desagrado... nada...

Se empezó a desesperar... Ron no estaba tan loco como para... bueno... para terminar con su vida... ¿verdad?... pensó en Hermione y en lo desecha que estaba en ese momento... Ron no le haría ningún favor matándose... Harry siguió forcejeando con la puerta, trataba de girar la perilla mientras se apoyaba en la puerta... quería abrirla de un golpe, y lo intentó, se trató de lanzar hacía la puerta, dio una patada... su cara estaba llena de sudor... sin pensarlo, se echó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar... no quería perderlo, no quería ver como Hermione intentaba matarse después... no quería que nada de eso pasara... ¡Quería que de una vez por todas esa maldita puerta se abriera y que Ron saliera ileso, que fuera con Hermione y las cosas se arreglaran!... pero él mismo sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado...

– ¡Ábreme! ¡En serio Ron, esto no es divertido!... por favor... – terminó en un susurro... lo intentó otra vez, con la cara llena de sudor y de lágrimas... cerró los ojos, apretó los labios fuertemente y con toda la fuerza que pudo, se tiró encima de la puerta, deseando que se rompiera... no le importaría caerse, sólo quería asegurarse de que Ron estuviera bien...

--

Lo logró.

Harry dio las gracias a todo lo que se le pasaba en mente... pero en lo que se sentía bien, buscó a Ron por toda la habitación... caminó hacia la cama y al dar la vuelta...

– ¡¡RON!! ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA??

Se lanzó encima de su desecho amigo, batallaron por un momento, en lo que Harry le trataba de quitar el cuchillo de las manos y Ron trataba de encajárselo y terminar con "su dolor"... pero con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, era con la presencia de las dos chicas de la casa.

Ninguno les dio la menor importancia, pero ellas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pero la que casi se moría al ver esa escena fue Hermione... "Se... se... ¿Se intentó... sui... suicidar...?"

Los chicos seguían peleando... Harry no soltaba el cuchillo, y Ron lloraba, estaba todo rojo y poniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tener el cuchillo.

– ¿Q- que d-dem-monios t-te p-p-pas-s-sa? – Forcejeaba Harry con su amigo, el no le hacía caso... el parecía no importarle nada en ese momento... solo quería acabar con todo...

Ginny se tiró encima de los dos y comenzó a ayudar a Harry a quitarle el cuchillo a su hermano, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Ron no pudo más, soltó el cuchillo (Harry y Ginny se fueron para atrás), se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró... y lloró...

Su hermana lo abrazó (parecía que era lo único que se le ocurría) y Harry se llevó el cuchillo muy lejos de ahí.

A su regreso, tomó a Ginny de la mano y, al ver que Hermione estaba en un rincón, al parecer llorando, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, Hermione los miró con cara de súplica pero ellos dos la ignoraron.

Ron seguía en el suelo llorando, no podía evitarlo, sentía una mezcla entre dolor y rabia, rabia consigo mismo, rabia por no poderse contener con el amor de su vida mirándolo fijamente... ella se acercó a el...

– Ron... – dijo débilmente – Ron... que... ¿Por qué...?

Ron quitó sus manos de su cara y la vio, ambos estaban rojos (la cara y los ojos), estaban llorando, Hermione lo quería abrazar... estaba segura de algo... pero no quería creerlo... se acercó un poco más a él y los ojos de ambos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas... Hermione lo abrazó, Ron se apoyó en su pecho, ambos estaban muy débiles, pero aun así su puro amor los mantenía en pie...

– Hermione... yo, en serio... lo siento mucho... – Ron la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Yo... bueno... fue por que... – pero Hermione no pudo oírlo, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

**Huahahahahaha...!!**

**(riza macabra)**

**aunqe ezto no z muy grave qOmoo lo de mii Ron...**

**_Me creyeron capaz de matar al amor de mi vida..??_**

**NOOOO!!**

**Hihihi...**

**iia aOra pOnGanme review...**

**pa ver zii ezta vez pOeedo actualiizar rapiidO okiiz..??**

**hahaha...**

**xD**

**iia se..!!**

**qOmoo la anteriior vez fuerOn 5 reviews (qe casii me hiiciierOn llorar d la emOciiOn xD) **

**Ahora voy a pedir 7 reviews...**

**zii no hay 7 nO actualiizO..**

**(claro qe sii hay mas mehOr)**

**ok..??**

**xD**

**Ora zii..!!**

**CLICK ABAHO..!!**

**_xfiz..!!_**


	3. San Mungo

**αzh..!!**

**zoy debil...**

**zqe me eztαba desesperαndO...**

**iiα me urGe zubiir el cap..!!**

**αzii qe αii te lO dehO...**

**nOz vemOz αbαhO..**

**priincezz**

_Los personajes aqui mencionados no son propiedad mía, son de** J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Cap. 3 **–** San Mungo**

* * *

– Hermione... yo, en serio... lo siento mucho... – Ron la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Yo... bueno... fue por que... – pero Hermione no pudo oír por qué, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

– ¡Hermione! – Ron la sujetó fuertemente, no podía entender que estaba pasando... "¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mi?" pensó a la desesperada... le siguió gritando inútilmente, hasta que Harry y Ginny hicieron su aparición nuevamente...

– Ron pero... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo rápidamente Ginny a su hermano con una mezcla de resentimiento y preocupación.

Pero el pelirrojo no la oía, solo miraba a la castaña, que ahora había pasado a manos de Harry.

Trataron de reanimarla con todo lo que se les ocurrió, primero Harry les explicó que normalmente la gente despierta de un desmayo cuando le hacen oler alcohol, Ginny consideraba eso un poco absurdo pero de todas formas lo aprobó, Ron, quien solo quería que Hermione despertara, no le importaban los métodos con que lo hicieran.

Lo malo fue que no funcionó... Hermione seguía inconsciente y ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de que hacer... Ron solo lloraba en silencio, cuando al fin algo se le vino a la mente... era lo único que se le ocurría.

– Y si... ¿y si la llevamos a... San Mungo...? – Preguntó esperanzado, sabía que no era un caso que se podría considerar importante... pero para él si lo era... vio las caras de Harry y Ginny cuando dijo eso y les contestó antes de que hablaran – Miren, yo se que no es muy relevante... pero no responde con nada... tal vez si se los explicamos a los sanadores ellos la podrían... despertar y... ya, la traemos a casa... ¿O prefieren llevarla a un hospital muggle? – Al parecer Ron ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que decía.

– No... – Ginny vio a su amiga recostada en el sillón donde solían charlar hasta la madrugada – Vamos a llevarla a San Mungo... – Miró a Harry en busca de apoyo, el ojiverde hizo una mueca... no tenían otra opción...

* * *

– Mire, ya sabemos que es no es un caso muy importante, pero si tan solo nos pudiera decir que es lo que tiene y regresarla... – Ginny peleaba con una sanadora con la que se habían topado al aparecerse en el hospital, Harry y Ron la dejaron, pensaron en la oportunidad, Ginny nunca pierde... – ¡No me voy sin que la revise! ¿Tanto trabajo le cuesta eso?

– Señorita – La sanadora trataba de calmarla, era una señora alta, delgada, quien parecía que estaba flotando por como su bata verde lima se movía al compás del viento, su cabello era negro, largo, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba a Ginny como si no fuera la primera persona que le daba un argumento como ese, la bruja se encogió de hombros y solo dijo: – Yo no la voy a tratar – Entonces se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

– ¡Pero podría tratarse de un maleficio! ¡Espere! – Ginny la miró horriblemente, y casualmente el hermoso cabello negro de la bruja se retorció y se cambió a un azul eléctrico – Mmm... le queda bien el color – susurró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Se dirigieron al mostrador que rezaba "Información", la misma bruja rubia y regordeta que los había atendido hacía años todavía ocupaba ese puesto, Harry volteó a ver el retrato de Dilys Derwent, como pidiéndole ayuda, ella miró a Hermione, luego a Ron quien la sostenía y trataba de contener el llanto, Dilys volvió otra vez a Harry y le guiñó el ojo en señal de aprobación.

– Disculpe – Habló Ginny, al parecer todavía rabiaba acerca de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, la bruja alzó la mirada de su revista _Corazón de Bruja _y miraba a Ginny de forma aburrida, al parecer le desagradaba la gente que no leía el directorio. – Lo que pasa es que nuestra amiga se desmayó y no sabemos porq...

– ¿Hubo alguna maldición?

– Le digo que no sabemos la razón – Ginny se empezó a desesperar – ¿Podría llamar a algún sanador que nos pueda ayudar? Mire, ella es amiga de Harry Potter – La bruja del mostrador torció los labios, tomó un sujetapapeles y con el dedo índice recorrió parte de la lista hasta que se detuvo en un nombre, musitó algo molesta, acercó sus labios a un artefacto que estaba inclinado, parecía un micrófono, pero en forma de varita, entonces dijo:

– Norvey, Hannah – Hizo una pausa y después agregó – Información, urgente – Se volvió a los 4 (bueno, los 3) – En un momento viene, es de las mejores sanadoras de San Mungo.

– Muchas gracias – Le dijo Ron agradecido, acercó su rostro al de Hermione – Ya casi todo acaba – le susurró a su amada y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Señor, ¿Quiere descansar? Puede sentarse en uno de nuestros sillones de espera en lo que llega Hannah, es que he visto que usted todo el tiempo a estado cargando a la señorita – La bruja rechoncha miraba atentamente a Ron, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

– Perdón por la tardanza Tania – Dijo una voz que provenía de atrás del mostrador, todos los sanadores llegaban ahí a ver sus asuntos – Es que al parecer mi cabello fue hechizado por una chica desesperada, ¡Se volvió azul! Sabes como odio ese color... – Ginny se ruborizó, todavía no la veían, pero ya estaba segura de quien era.

– Lo siento, querida – La consoló Tania – Pero lo bueno es que ya esta bien ¿no? – De pronto recordó para que la había llamado – ¡Ah si! Mira, esque llegó Harry Potter...

– ¡Harry Potter! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Quieres que me encargue? – Hannah la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

– No, no... no es eso, se trata de una amiga suya, se desmayó y no saben porqué...

– ¿No "saben"? ¿Viene con más personas?

– Si, de echo están aquí atrás – Tania y Hannah se volvieron hacia donde estaban los 4, Hannah al ver a Ginny, alzó una ceja, pero antes de que dijeran algo las dos, Harry se les adelantó.

– Mucho gusto... ¿Hannah verdad? – Le tendió la mano, la bruja al parecer se le olvidó el conflicto con Ginny y saludó a Harry emocionada – Mire, le presento a mi mejor amigo, Ron...ald Weasley y a su hermana (que es mi novia) Ginevr...

– Ginny – Le dijo a Harry, le tendió la mano a Hannah, ahora la ruborizada era la sanadora, quien quiso arreglar todo.

– Oh, que bueno que vinieron, les aseguro que encontraré lo que le pase a su amiga... pero síganme, síganme – Los llevó por las escaleras, cuando vio que se dirigían al quinto piso, Harry preguntó:

– ¿Hacia donde vamos?

– Oh, esque en el quinto piso hay una entrada especial para pacientes especiales – Le sonrió torpemente a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencido.

Al llegar al quinto piso, que según era "Salón de té para visitas", la bruja los guió hacia la izquierda, entraron por una pequeña puerta que decía "Solo sanadores" e ingresaron a una salita cómoda, muy agradable (tratándose de un hospital), las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco coral, y cada habitación era para cada paciente, estaban mejor iluminadas que las horrorosas habitaciones a las que les habían tocado ir... Hannah los guiaba por un pasillo un tanto estrecho, en los dos lados se encontraban habitaciones, unas tenían pacientes, en ese momento a ellos no les interesaba quien podría estar ahí (evidentemente tendrían que ser famosos o especiales en algún rango... Harry recordó a Slughorn...), Ron empezaba a mostrar su cansancio, bueno, la había cargado por mucho tiempo...

Al fin llegar a la habitación donde Hannah les indicó, Ron al fin pudo descansar, depositó delicadamente a Hermione en la cama y se tiró en el sillón que estaba a un lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

– Si me pudieran esperar en la estancia – Señaló a una puerta marrón al lado de un estante (en la misma habitación) – Yo voy a revisarla, y no se cuanto me tarde, allá hay café, galletas y todo lo que se les ofrezca – Sonrió débilmente, Ron parecía no dispuesto a salir, pero Harry y Ginny lo jalaron hacia la estancia esa.

Ron no paraba de moverse, todavía estaba cansado y seguía, no paraba de ver el reloj... "Ya pasaron 5 minutos... 10... 25... ya va a ser una hora..." pensaba desesperado... "¿Pero que le pudo haber pasado?".

Después de una hora 15 minutos, Hannah hizo su aparición, Ron (quien apenas y se había sentado) se paró de un golpe.

– ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué se tardó tanto? ¿Es grave?

– Cálmese señor – Hannah lo miró como había visto a Ginny en la misma situación – Su amiga – Enfatizó, como si supiera lo que Ron sentía – va a estar bien, es solo que esta baja de defensas y no ha descansado lo suficiente... además de que tiene serios problemas neurológicos... – Al ver la cara de los 3 la doctora explicó – No está muy bien de la cabeza.

– ¡Oigame! – Dijeron los 3 alterados

– Ella no esta mal de la cabeza...

– No me refiero a que esté loca – Hannah trató de calmarlos (otra vez) – sino a que ha tenido muchos problemas que la han gastado mucho

– ¿Y eso cómo lo sabe? – Brincó Ron

– Yo estudié con muggles ­– Dijo mirando a otra parte – una carrera que se llama psicología... y aprendí las conductas de las personas... bueno, técnicamente no estoy segura si tiene algun problema mental... pero normalmente el estar con ojeras, ojos rojos, moretones en los brazos...

– ¡¡Qué, qué?? – Saltó Ron otra vez, pero ahora sin comprender...

– Mi punto, – dijo Hannah cortante – es que ahora ella está durmiendo, pero pueden visitarla unas horas después...

– Yo me quedo – dijo Ron acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón

– Esta bien, también pueden quedarse aquí, pero no entren, yo vendré en un rato a ver como sigue.

Hannah abandonó la sala y los 3 se quedaron callados, Ron solo miraba la puerta donde estaba su Hermione...

Ella estaba abriendo los ojos en ese momento...

"Genial... ¿Ahora donde estoy?" pensó al abrir los ojos... se tocó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor... de pronto recordó, "¡¡Ron!! ¿¿Qué pasó con Ron?? ¿¿Por qué habrá querido matarse??... a menos que... no, por favor..." De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que él amara a alguien más... y ese alguien no le correspondiera... "¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Yo lo amo!!... yo lo amo..."

Y de nuevo, cayó dormida...

* * *

**weno... **

**eztα vez no ezta muy preocupαnte el fiinαl..**

**pero espero qe te sigα interesαndo..**

**nomαz αdelαnto el nombre qe vα α tener el next cαp..**

**se vα α llαmαr "_Adios"_**

**xqe..??**

**pzz dehαme review pα ver si yα qierez qe lo ponGα**

**hαblαndo de reviewz...**

**(αdemαz de qe qiero qe me fiirmez)**

**qiero αGrαdecer α lOz 10 reviewz qe llevO..**

**(xqe ez un milαGro..!!)**

**xD**

**...**

**qe mαz..??**

**eztOy pensαndo zubir un fic un poko loko...**

**(loko..?? yo..??)**

**pero ezperO te wuzte..**

**αpenαz lO eztOy hαciiendO..**

**perO αii voy...**

**cuαndO lo zuBα αviizO pα qe lO leαz...**

**te quiidαz **

**(ii me dehαz review... zi no, cOmo zαbRe zi te guztO..?? ii lO mαz iimportαnte.. qOmoo zabRe qe lO leiizte..??)**

**bzOx..!!**

**CLICK ABAJO..!!**

_**Submit a rewiew for this crazy girl... because that makes her happy...**_


	4. Adios

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de _**_J.K Rowling_**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Adios**

* * *

"Genial... ¿Ahora donde estoy?" pensó al abrir los ojos... se tocó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor... de pronto recordó, "¡¡Ron!! ¿¿Qué pasó con Ron?? ¿¿Por qué habrá querido matarse??... a menos que... no, por favor..." De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que él amara a alguien más... y ese alguien no le correspondiera... "¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Yo lo amo!!... yo lo amo..."

Y de nuevo, cayó dormida...

* * *

– Solo quiero saber porque no me deja pasar – Le dijo por millonésima vez Ron a Hannah... ya habían pasado varias horas, ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para verla? Se estaba comenzando a desesperar...

– Pasará cuando tenga que pasar – Hannah prefirió huír de la furibunda mirada del pelirrojo (más bien de todos... y ser odiada temporalmente por Harry Potter... ¡No por favor, Merlín!)

Un fastidiado Ron cayó de sentón en el sillón, era ridículo, tenía que esperar ahí todo ese maldito tiempo... ¡Sólo quería entrar a verla! ¡Solo eso! Pero no... _"Eso me pasa por querer traerla aqui" _pero tenía un pánico interior... todavía las palabras de Hannah resonaban en su cráneo lentamente "ojeras, ojos rojos, moretones en los brazos" no, estaba equivocada, era obvio... porque... Hermione no era capaz de estar pasando por eso... ¿Verdad?

* * *

– Aquí tienes – Le dijo Ginny a su hermano tendiéndole un café _"Con lo mucho que lo odio... ¡odio todo! Menos a ella..." _

– No quiero – Le contestó de malas pulgas, Ginny torció la boca y se dirigió al otro sillón, donde estaba al lado de Harry.

– Ron... – Comenzó débilmente Harry – Hemos estado pensando y creemos que... la verdad, ustedes dos son...

– Unos estúpidos – Saltó Ginny – ¿Es que no te das cuenta que ella también te ama?

Ron volteó la cabeza hacia la puertita carmesí... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... ¿Amarlo? ¿A él? Sí claro... eso era lo que deseaba, sí, pero no era para que los cabeza-hueca esos le dijeran que era un estúpido (eso ya lo sabía de sobra). Se sentía tan molesto, quería escapar de todo eso, quería arrancarse a Hermione del alma... pero una parte de él quería quedarse ahí, quería verla cuando despertara, quería verla... sólo verla... eso era suficiente _"para seguir sufriendo" _pensó amargamente, _"Tal vez debería irme..."_

Pero a veces una parte de él le repetía que no era un cobarde...

* * *

"Mmm..." Murmuró Hermione... tenía los ojos cerrados, no los quería abrir... no quería adrentarse a ese mundo en el que no lo podía tener... en ese oscuro lugar en el que sus ojos azules eran lo único que la iluminaba... no quería seguir llorando, pero no lo podía evitar, Hermione Granger sabía desde hacía poco tiempo, claro, que era débil...

Pero lo era por culpa de ese chico alto, pecoso, de ojos maravillosos y cabello espectácular... todo gracias a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

– Ya he esperado lo suficiente – Replicaba Ron (de nuevo) con Hannah – Se que se supone que usted es la sanadora encargada y todo lo que usted quiera, pero yo quiero ver a Hermione...

– ¿Se puede calmar señor?

– Estoy calmado, es sólo que la incompetencia de su servicio me molesta, se supone que deben ayudarla, no recluírla de nosotros – Ron tomó aire – Se supone que nos debe de explicar cómo se le ocurrió la estupidez de que Hermione se golpeara...

– Yo nunca me referí a que la señorita se golpeara – Hannah lo miró desafiante, un poco divertida, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar – Tal vez hay alguien que la maltrate...

– ¡¿QUE?! No, Hermione vive con nosotros, y nunca le haríamos absolutamente nada, ¿Cierto? - Los azules ojos de Ron (ahora desórbitados) voltearon suplicantes hacia Harry y Ginny, quienes asintieron (un poco asustados) la cabeza.

– ¿Y porqué habría de creerle señor? – Ron parecía que iba a ahorcar a Hannah en ese momento – ¿Qué tal si usted es el que ha provocado eso en su "amiga"? – Dijo con un tono despectivo remarcando la palabra "amiga" de nuevo.

– ¿YO? ¿ES QUE USTED ESTA LOCA O QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE? – Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas, ¿Qué él, el chico que amaba con toda su alma a esa castaña, la había maltratado? Si tocarla le parecía un pecado... ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa vieja chiflada que él era capaz de hacerle daño al amor de su vida?

– Ron... cálmate – Le espetó delicadamente Ginny – Debes relajarte, nosotros sabemos que tu no le has hecho nada a Hermione... ¿Por que no lo has hecho, verdad?

– ¡NO! ¿Acaso me crees capaz? ¿En serio parezco ese tipo de personas que maltratan a los demás? Y luego Hermione, por favor... – Eso no era posible, ¿Su propia hermana dudando de él? Que mundo tan loco...

– Vamos – Dijo de pronto Harry, soprendiendo tanto a sí mismo como a todos en la sala – Debemos hablar – Y se llevó a Ron jalando del cuello de la camisa

* * *

– A ver, ¿Quisieras calmarte? ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo le hablaste a Ginny? ¿Cómo reaccionabas? Ron, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, el cerebro de Ron se sentía atascado, no podía pensar en otra cosa de que Harry se lo había llevado lejos de San Mungo, lejos de Hermione... no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Hermione, es más, ni siquiera recordaba las preguntas que Harry le había formulado hace unos momentos...

– Ron, ¡Ron! ¿Sigues vivo? – Harry le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos, Ron se sentía aturdido – Vamos, necesitas decírme, no soy tan estúpido...

– ¿En serio? – Pronunció débilmente Ron mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios – Vaya Harry, en serio me preocupaba acerca de eso...

– Oh, cállate – Le reprochó Harry mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro

– ¿No querías que hablara? – Ron lo miraba divertido y se acariciaba el brazo ¿Qué pasó con el chico desesperado? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con Ronald Weasley?

– Ron, en serio...

– Odio a esa vieja estúpida... se cree la muy muy ¿no? Maldita vieja, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme todo eso? Tu sabes que yo no soy capaz de hacerle daño ni siquiera a un cabello de Hermione... pero no, cómo soy el que se preocupa más, yo soy al que culpan ¿Verdad? Que cómodos...

– Pudo haberme culpado a mi...

– Si, claro, cuando yo fuera rey de los gnomos, ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba? Eres Harry Potter, por Merlín, obvio que no te va a culpar a tí...

– ¿Y Ginny?

– Ay Harry ni siquiera lo menciones, tu fuiste muy claro al decirle a la Norvey esa que Ginny era tu novia, ¿Crees que se hubiera metido con algo así de importante para tí?

– Pero también le dije que eras mi mejor amigo...

– ¡¿Y que importancia tiene eso?! ¿Porqué quieres que haya una explicación? Me culpó a mi, y ya, no necesito que salgas con tus dotes de grandeza y vayas a decirle que no fui yo, eso lo sabemos de sobra.

Silencio.

– Ron, ¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre contigo? – Harry ya no podía contenerse

Ron sonrió.

* * *

– Hermione, ¿Estas despierta?

Ginny la zarandeó ligeramente, al fin Hannah no pudo resistirse a la mirada suplicante de Ginny (de la que se sentía orgullosa desde hacía tantos años... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convencer a su madre de todo?).

– Mmm... ¿Ginny? – Murmuró Hermione – ¿Eres tú? – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se tallaba los ojos.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Hermione asintió débilmente con la cabeza – Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? ¿Ron te hizo algo...?

– ¡Ron! ¡Ron, Ginny! ¿Qué pasó con él? Lo último que recuerdo es... él... tenía un cuchillo... – Una lágrima resbaló por su ojo derecho – ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo, Ginny...

– Se fue con Harry – Al ver la expresión terrorífica que Hermione esbozaba se rectificó – Me refiero a dar una vuelta, ya vendrán... Ron estaba muy preocupado por tí – Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz ¡Ron se preocupó por ella! Al menos le importaba algo... – Y hablando de mi hermanito... ¿Cuándo te vas a animar a confesarle lo que sientes? Porque como es Ron... no creo que se anime...

– ¿Porqué te empeñas en decirme que él también siente algo por mi? Yo se muy bien que él nunca me va a amar...

– Hermione, reacciona, yo se perfectamente que él se muere por tí... además, ¿Porqué dices que él nunca te va a amar?

– Por que es obvio... ¡Mírame! ¿Tú crees que él se fijaría en algo como yo? – Hermione rápidamente había pasado a ser un mar de lágrimas – Soy tan horrible – Sollozó – Además de que no me soporta... soy insufrible, cómo él dice...

– ¡Hermione! – Ginny la zarandeó fuertemente – No digas estupideces, no solo porque lo dice Ron es cierto...

– ¿Pero es que no entiendes? ¿No entiendes que yo lo amo a ÉL? Si él piensa eso de mi... ¿Cómo esperas que me ame? ¿Cómo esperas que sea cierto las tonterías que dices? Él es todo para mi... y si para él yo solo soy la estúpida sabelotodo que no lo deja en paz, siendo lo que él quiera ser... – No pudo terminar, estaba deshecha en lágrimas... se puso boca-abajo en la cama y no paraba de llorar, Ginny se había quedado en shock, "_de verdad que estos dos no tienen remedio..."_

* * *

Hannah entrecerró la puerta, no la debían ver, al fin y al cabo, había tenido razón, la chica se lastimaba por culpa de ese chico... ¡Qué estúpidos se habían vuelto los jóvenes de esa época!

Pero también no debió de escuchar esa conversación... ay, pero ellos ni se dieron cuenta, ¿Qué importaba si ella se metía en la vida de los demás?

Y de pronto el recuerdo de la voz de David resonó en su cabeza: _"Si no entiendes el porqué te metes en la vida de los demás, es sólo porque tu no tienes vida propia..."_

¡Qué gran hermano! Pero pobre, si supiera que su esposa estaba viendo a otro hombre, no le reprocharía el ser "curiosa"...

* * *

– Hermione... ¿Es por eso que te golpeas?

Hermione salió de su hoyo y la contempló con los ojos desórbitados.

– ¿Tú... tú c-como t-te enteraste? – Tartamudeó mientras palidecia y se tomó inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo.

– Norv... digo, la Sanadora que te está tratando – _"¡Ah, claro! Estoy en San Mungo, ¿Como no me dí cuenta?" _– dijo que tenías moretones en los brazos... y que yo sepa, ninguno de nosotros te hemos lastimado... físicamente – Aclaró, pues sabía que había alguien que la lastimaba a diario...

Hermione bajó la vista, pero Ginny no entendía, no entendía lo horrible que era que él no la mirara cómo ella quisiera... se sentía tan asquerosa, no podía evitarlo, se miraba al espejo, y miraba a Ginny, y a todas las demás chicas del planeta, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que algo así tuviera nombre, respirara, y además quisiera ser amada? Nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos chocolate... ella se castigaba, no sabía porqué, pero sentía que debía golpearse, golpearse hasta que no pudiera más... ¡Se odiaba tanto!

* * *

Si Harry estaba un poco preocupado (¿O asustado?) por la forma en la que se comportó Ron en San Mungo, ahora si que estaba muriendose de miedo (Si, era asustado) acerca de lo que tenía, Ron se veía distante, pero de pronto gritaba y sonreía... luego quería llorar por Hermione, y ya después maldecía de nuevo a Hannah...

Pero la verdad Ron sentía que estaba al borde de un precipicio, que debía escapar de ahi..._ "¡No Ron! ¡Debes quedarte!"_ quería sostenerse de Hermione, pero no debía, ella era lo demasiado perfecta como para fijarse en un pobre diablo como él... pero, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella? Norvey no podía estar en lo cierto, ella no podía golpearse (Por que era demasiado evidente que Ron no le haría ni un rasguño), pero entonces, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué ocurría con él?

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba... escapar.

* * *

– No, Hermione, ¡No pienses eso! ¿Cómo crees que eres así? ¡Si eres hermosa! – Ginny tenía que subirle los ánimos a su amiga, pero de pronto reparó en un detalle... ¿Porqué tardaban tanto Harry y Ron? Debía pensar en eso luego, lo importante ahora era su mejor amiga.

– ¿Hermosa? ¿Yo? Ginny, ¿Estás segura que vivimos en el mismo Universo? – Hermione la miraba fijamente, Ginny pudo reparar en sus ojos marrones y ver la tristeza que la embargaba ¿Cómo se luchaba contra sus ideas?

O más bien, ¿Cómo se luchaba contra su amor?

* * *

– Voy contigo – Saltó rápidamente Harry antes de que Ron se pusiera sus moños y le dijera que se quedara.

Pero eso fue más rápido de lo que creyó.

– No, no, no, no, no... Harry, tienes que quedarte...

– ¿Pero por qué siempre te empeñas en que no te acompañe?

– ¿Y por qué siempre te empeñas en ir conmigo?

– Porque eres mi mejor amigo...

– ¡Pues no me importa! Pero yo no voy a dejar que te vayas conmigo y dejes a mi hermana sola

– Ginny entenderá...

– ¿Entender qué? Harry, no, tu te quedas, no me importa si me quieres seguir, pero no, tienes que quedarte y cuidar de Ginny y... de Hermione

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y Ron suspiró mirando un árbol.

– Además – Continuó un poco más calmado – No planeo irme por mucho tiempo, debes decirles que voy a estar bien, y que volveré cuando me sienta listo... ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – Se rindió Harry, en su interior, tenía la esperanza de que Ron volviera dispuesto a decirle a Hermione lo que sentía, y él sabía mejor que nadie que Ron debía de pensar...

– Promete que cuidarás de ellas – Harry asintió

Se despidieron con un movimiento de la cabeza, Ron se dio la media vuelta y caminó con paso lento, pero firme, hacia la esquina, donde dobló y desapareció.

* * *

Estaba un poco más calmada, en poco tiempo (Si ellos dejaran de entretenerse con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo) llegarían, y Hermione podría al menos verlo, y tratar de hablar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con el cuchillo... o eso le había dicho Ginny, e inevitablemente eso la calmaba... la hacía sentir que podía al menos ver sus ojos azules, y oír su voz...

Al parecer su pelirroja amiga la había visto más calmada, por que empezó a hablar, y hablar... Hermione sólo la veía, y fingía que la escuchaba, pero su mente seguía en Ron...

¿En serio era bonita? ¿En serio Ginny creía que Ron la amaba? ¿O eran solo inventos de su amiga para que se sintiera mejor?

* * *

¿Cómo les iba a decir que Ron se había ido? Pero era sólo por un tiempo... pero Hermione apenas se estaba reponiendo... ¡Cómo pudo haber pensado que era buena idea que Ron se fuera! Ahora no sabía que hacer... ya estaba en San Mungo... ¡Qué! ¿Tan rápido? _"Bueno, puedo caminar un poco por los pasillos" "No seas idiota"_ se dijo _"Eres Harry Potter, causarás furor en donde te vean... y que Ginny se entere que no estas ahí con ella..." _un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... debía decirlo suavemente, y con descición.

¡Era Harry Potter, por Merlín!

* * *

– ¡Harry! Que bueno que ya llegaro... – Ginny se dio cuenta, no, ¡No pudo hacer eso el cobarde! – ¿Y Ron? – Le preguntó en el oído para que Hermione (Quien ya estaba un poco más feliz... ¡¿Porqué ahora?!) no oyera.

– Se fue...

* * *

**_Lo siento, lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento!!_**

**_Se que me tarde milenios!!  
Pero ya les puse su anhelado cap...  
que me salió de más...  
aunqe planeaba poner un pokito mas...  
Pero ya me tengo que ir!!_**

**_Espero que no me quieran matar  
Espero que les haya gustado...  
Pero como sabre eso??_**

**_Simple, con un REVIEW..!!_**

**_Cuidense..!!_**

**CLICK ABAJO!!**

**_and submit a review... but if u want to put this on your favorites... better!!_**


	5. Debajo de la lluvia

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**._

* * *

**Cap. 5. Debajo de la lluvia.**

**

* * *

**

– ¡Harry! Que bueno que ya llegaro... – Ginny se dio cuenta, no, ¡No pudo hacer eso el cobarde! – ¿Y Ron? – Le preguntó en el oído para queHermione (Quien ya estaba un poco más feliz... ¡¿Porqué ahora?!) no oyera.

– Se fue...

* * *

– ¿Cómo que se fue? –Le susurró rápidamente Ginny al oído mientras Hermione fruncía el entrecejo.

– Ya me oíste –Harry estaba pálido, realmente sentía que no debió dejar ir a Ron, y mucho menos al ver la expresión de furia de su novia–. Yo... bueno, él quería pensar lo que estaba pasando y yo pensé...

– Claro, como siempre tienes la estúpida idea de que todos se deben ir –Lo regañó ella. Ahora, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Hermione se deshacería otra vez...–. Quiero saber que es lo que le vas a decira Hermione –Lo miró fijamente, molesta y preocupada a la vez.

– ¿Y-y-yo? –Tartamudeó el ojiverde–. Pero, Gin... mejor díselo tú... tienes más tacto que yo...

– Pues te hubieras preocupado por el tacto cuando pensaste que era buena idea que Ron se fuera. De todas formas es un cobarde, ¿Qué tanto le cuesta asumir la realidad? Y en todo caso, Hermione siente lo mismo...

– ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa? –Hermione seguía acostada, no le permitían salir de la cama. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a Ron–. ¿Donde, donde está Ron?

– Vamos, héroe –Lo apuró Ginny–. El deber llama –Lo empujó.

Hermione veía con desconfianza esa escena, algo dentro de ella la ponía a pensar en algo malo. Trataba de descartar aquella idea y saber realmente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry? –Trataba de sonar tranquila, pero sabía que no lo había logrado–. Ginny me dijo que tu y Ron habían salido a dar una vuelta –Harry asintió–. Entonces... ¿A donde fue Ron?

– Uhm... Hermione... –Harry se aclaró la garganta–. Ron... bueno, él... él se ha ido...

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó ella, y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

– ¡No, no, no! –Se apresuró a corregir–. No es lo que crees, me refiero a que Ron se fue.

– ¿Cómo que se fue? –Las lágrimas no cesaron su curso–. ¿A donde? ¿Pero, por qué lo hizo?

– No lo sé, Hermione –Un carraspeo sonó detrás de él–. Está bien, si sé. Él quiere aclarar su mente... quiere estar seguro de... algo que lo inquieta.

Hermione miró hacia abajo. No sabía como describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Era como un hoyo enorme que se abría paso en su pecho y absorbía todo a su paso. Y eso era quedarse corto. Algo de lo que quedaba de esperanza en su corazón le decía que eso era una broma, tenía que serlo. ¡Ron no podía haberse ido, por Dios! No...

Harry se la quedó viendo. Al parecer fue un poco brusco al decirle eso de golpe... pero, hombre, ella estaba creyendo otra cosa... tan solo esperaba que Ron volviera pronto.

* * *

La tarde fue pesada. El que Ron no estuviera hizo sentir a Hermione una desesperación terrible, no se podía calmar. Se inquietaba al pensar qué era lo que quería aclarar, y además le dolía que para hacer aquello él no tenía que estar ahí, con ella. A lo mejor era algo reconfortante para el pelirrojo, se había desecho de ella. Ya no tendría que cuidarla cuando Harry o Ginny estuvieran cansados... claro que para Hermione eso hubiera sido lo máximo, lo podría ver, le podría hablar... pero Ron ya no estaba. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que caían rápidamente de sus mejillas hasta la almohada. Lo peor era que no sabía donde estaba, no sabía nada de su paradero y eso le causaba mucha más angustia.

Quería ir a buscarlo, pero aparte de que no podía salir de ese raro lugar en San Mungo, no sabía por donde empezar. Obviamente no estaba en la Madriguera, no tendría lógica. Su casa sería demasiado obvia, y claramente no estaría ahí sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguno de los tres podría regresar. ¿Hogsmeade? No, también era un lugar demasiado obvio para quedarse. Su cabeza la mandaba a miles de lugares en los que su amado podría estar en ese momento. Podría estar en el más obvio, pero también podría encontrarse en un lugar del que ellos nunca habían oído hablar. Todo era posible.

Se sentía más infeliz que nunca, había experimentado demasiado en las últimas horas, Ron había intentado suicidarse, luego ella se desmayó de la impresión, despertó en una sala que no conocía del hospital mágico, y después Ron la abandona a su suerte. Bueno, el pelirrojo no tenía por que preocuparse por ella, y eso lo tenía bien en claro. Pero en cierta forma le dolía, le dolía creer que su gran amor estuviera confundido por... por alguien más. Esa idea le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que había despertado en San Mungo, claro que Ginny y sus "palabras de soporte" intentaron animarla, en el fondo no lo lograron. De pronto se sentía tan rabiosa, quería sacarle la cabeza a esa estúpida, por hacerlo sufrir tanto, y por hacerla a un lado en la vida de Ron. Claro, que, tal vez, ella siempre fue de sobra para él.

Lloraba y lloraba. A veces se sentía estúpida, ahí, llorando como loca, demostrando debilidad. Bueno, era débil; el Sombrero Seleccionador se debió haber equivocado con ella... definitivamente no era nada valiente.

No lo era, trataba de forzar su mente para recordar alguna situación en la que ella hubiera demostrado valentía. Pero nada llegó. Trató y trató, pero siempre llegaba a su mente una imagen de ella, sola, leyendo libros; o cuando regañaba a Harry o a Ron por no cumplir con sus deberes. Y eso no era valentía.

Se sentía tan triste...

* * *

Estaba corriendo, y él la intentaba alcanzar. Corría mientras gritaba, llena de alegría. Y reía sin control.

Ron no la alcanzaba, por más que lo intentaba. Hermione brincaba y brincaba, feliz.

Al final lo logró, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione se volvió y le sonrió. Él sonrió también, era demasiado perfecto.

De repente, Hermione logró escaparse; siguió corriendo, mientras reía y gritaba "¡No me vas a alcanzar!". Ron se descalzó, como Hermione ya lo había hecho, y emprendió detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que el cielo tronaba encima de ellos, desatando una lluvia feroz.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, corrían felices por ese prado, que parecía no terminar nunca. Y cuando Ron estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de Hermione, el césped, mojado y resbaloso, se lo llevó hacia el suelo. Cayó encima de su castaña, la cual se giró y rió como nunca.

– Lo logré –Jadeó Ron apoyando sus manos en el pasto. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

– Te amo, Ron –Le dijo. Ron sólo sonrió. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione, quien estaba algo confusa–. Te amo –Le repitió mientras caminaban hacia un lugar que no conocía–. Ron, ¡Te amo! –Pero él seguía mirando al frente, como si no la oyera. Hermione miró al suelo, y se dejó guiar por el chico al que le acababa de declarar su amor, quien paró enfrente de un lago, el cual antes no estaba ahí.

Seguía lloviendo, y Ron parecía haber hallado el lago fascinante, porque lo miraba sonriendo. Hermione creyó que a lo mejor era por lo que le acababa de decir. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no percatarse de ella en ese momento.

– Se ve genial, ¿No crees? –De pronto dijo. Hermione seguía mirando el suelo, sintiendo las heladas gotas de la lluvia correr por su cabeza, y una que otra confundirse con sus propias lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y descubrió que Ron tenía razón. El lago se veía hermoso.

– Si... –Susurró ella.

– Yo también te amo –Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y feliz.

Se abrazaron eternamente, su corazón gritaba de alegría, y lo hizo aún más cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos debajo de la lluvia.

Fue un beso corto, Ron la miró sonriente y expectante a la vez.

– Y ahora... ¿Qué es lo que más quieres? –Le preguntó un Ron empapado y feliz.

– Quiero... quiero...

_"Quiero que vuelvas" _pensó Hermione triste, mientras se volteaba y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Bueno... al fin actualizo, ¿No?  
Lo siento si no lo había hecho antes, pero es que estaba de vacaciones xD.  
¡Me tengo que ir!  
Solo dejo el capi okis???  
¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Reviews por favor! xD**

**Besos!**

**priincezz**

**PD: Es el cap más corto que hay. Sorry xD**


	6. Extrañando a un pelirrojo

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**._

* * *

**Cap 6. Extrañando a un pelirrojo. **

**

* * *

**

– Y ahora... ¿Qué es lo que más quieres? –Le preguntó un Ron empapado y feliz.

– Quiero... quiero...

_"Quiero que vuelvas" _pensó Hermione triste, mientras se volteaba y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

* * *

Y aunque un día fue horrible en la vida de Hermione sin Ron, lo fue todavia más el no verlo por una semana. Y cuando la semana se tornó a tres, y a Hermione le dieron el alta, fue peor aún.

Todavía más fue el entrar a su casa, donde hacía tres semanas vivían los cuatro "felices", juntos...

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía como todo iba de mal en peor, y simplemente porque no se encontraba Ron. Pero Ron era su vida, era su motivación, lo primero que vería en la mañana, el oír su voz... y todavía muchas cosas más, pero recordarlas ponían a una triste Hermione, a una deprimida.

Porque además de todo ello, posiblemente todo era su culpa. Por nunca dejarlo en paz y nunca dejar de verlo, de seguirlo, de amarlo...

Los ojos se le aguaron... otra vez. Ella era la responsable, la única culpable de que el pelirrojo no estuviera ahí. Ella y sus boberías que lo hartaban... ¡Si ella simplemente lo amaba! No sabía como demostrárselo...

¡Y era una estupidez!

Era una estupidez sentir eso... que su corazón saltara cada que él le sonreía, que se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando él la mira, que en las noches le llegaran esas ganas incontrolables de verlo, de acariciar su cabello rojo, de contar las pecas en su rostro... de besarlo sin parar, de sentirse protegida en sus brazos... que su alma le rogara en silencio un amor que no existía.

Y a lo mejor Hermione tenía que abrir los ojos.

Tenía que darse cuenta de que Ron fue hecho para ella...

...Pero ella no fue hecha para él.

* * *

Una pelirroja enfurecida despertó sobresaltada esa noche.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata de seda blanca. Miró hacia su cama de nuevo y contempló a su novio, Harry Potter, roncando plácidamente. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que se fuera?

Hasta a veces Ginny creía que Harry le propuso el retirarse.

¿Pero era que estaban idiotas los dos o qué? ¡Si Hermione estaba en San Mungo! Además, que Ginny supiera (y vaya que lo sabía), su "hermanito" amaba con locura a Hermione... ¿Y aún así se atrevía a dejarla sola?

Bueno... sola sola no estaba, porque Harry y ella estarían ahí siempre que lo necesitara. Pero el problema era que Harry y la pelirroja no eran suficientes, y Ginny lo sabía de sobra. Porque tal vez, en alguna situación parecida, ella necesitaría con su alma al ojiverde.

Pero la verdad era que nunca había visto a nadie amarse como lo hacían esos dos. Ni siquiera a ella misma y Harry. A lo mejor la diferencia estaba en que ninguno de los dos se había confesado sus sentimientos aún (lo cual era una reverenda estupidez, si le preguntaban).

Caminó con pesadez hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y lo ojeó por un rato. Al final se rindió y lo cerró más molesta aún. Abrió el congelador y sacó un bote lleno de helado de chocolate, el cual pensaba dárselo a Hermione... pero bueno, Ginny tenía antojo de helado, y además, estaba demasiado enojada como para que empezaran a pelear con ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Quién pelearía con ella a las 4:37 am?

Realmente haber sido criada junto a seis hermanos debió haberla dejado traumada o algo por el estilo...

* * *

El sol hizo su aparición en la mañana, despertando a todo aquello dormilón en aquel pequeño pueblo. Incluso despertó una chica castaña, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello enmarañado. Incluso cuando ella no quería despertar.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se cubrió la cara con las cobijas. No quería salir, quería regresar a su sueño, donde Ron regresaba y le decía que la amaba... y entonces la besaba... o iba a hacerlo, puesto que el astro rey la despertó. Esperen, ella había cerrado las cortinas en la noche por lo mismo...

Alzó la cabeza, molesta, y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que la miraban sonrientes.

– ¡Hermy! –Dijo, sonriendo–. Vamos, que hoy hace un día estupendo...

– Ginny, ya te he dicho que no me llames "Hermy" –Musitó más molesta aún.

– Oh, vamos. Soy tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a llamarte como sea –Sonrió más. Hermione no entendía como era posible que la gente todavía fuera feliz en esta vida–. Y no te vas a quedar todo el día en la cama, no señor.

– Ginny... no quiero –La miró fijamente. Lamentablemente vio las pecas en su nariz, y los ojos se le pusieron húmedos de nuevo–. ¡Oh, Ginny! –Lloró–, ¿Por qué no está? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? –Y se echó de lado en la cama, llorando fuertemente.

– Calma, calma... –Susurraba la pelirroja, acariciando su espalda lentamente.

¡Hermione no podía calmarse! Ya habían pasado tres semanas, ¡Tres! Ya era suficiente... era tiempo suficiente para que Ron volviera. Pero aún así, el chico de ojos azules más maravillosos todavía no aparecía.

La imagen de un Ron enamorado de otra aparecía cada vez que lloraba (o sea, siempre). La idea de que él se hubiera ido para estar con ella la atormentaba sobremanera. ¿Qué no podía darse cuenta que en casa tenía una mujer que lo amaba intensamente? ¿Qué no podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba?

¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué ella era así? Si tan solo fuera como ella... tal vez así Ron la amaría. Pero el problema era que no tenía idea de como era ella...

Y además Ron no estaba ahí... dos gruesas lágrimas dibujaron su trayecto desde sus ojos, hasta sus labios.

Saboreó una de ellas... salado... nada era dulce ni amargo... nunca nada era como ella quería, aunque alguien quisiera eso también. Siempre tuvo que estar detrás de los demás, y ahora estaría cuidando de un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules... si lo volvía a ver.

* * *

Ronald Weasley era un chico demasiado inseguro. Se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde, porque los y las chicos de Hogwarts demasiadas veces lo catalogaron así, o así fue en su cabeza.

Pero el punto era que siempre creció con la idea de que era un cobarde que nunca conseguiría lo que fuera. Por eso cuando conoció a Hermione Granger, al principio dudó, porque la odió. La odió mucho tiempo, a ella y a su prepotismo, a su egoísmo, a su orgullo inquebrantable.

La odió un tiempo más en tercero, cuando se atrevió a defender a su gato. Claro que su rata terminó siendo el traidor más grande y repugnante que había visto en su vida. Y lo odió también.

Pero un golpe terrible acechó su vida cuando en cuarto año no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En Hermione. En su "sabelotodo" odiosa amiga. En lo bonito que eran sus rizos, en lo brillante que era su mirada... y se asustó. Se asustó mucho más al saber que tenía pareja para el Baile de Navidad, una reverenda tontería... y sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado: celos.

Quería arrancar la cabeza de su antiguo "ídolo", Viktor Krum. Ese estúpido búlgaro troglodita... ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir al baile con Hermione? Con Hermione, la chica más aburrida , más engreída ... más orgullosa... más inteligente, más bonita, más dulce, más... especial de todo Hogwarts.

Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba esa sensación extraña en el pecho cuando la miraba, ese nudo en la garganta cada que ella le hablaba, ese cosquilleo en el estómago al oír su risa... la sensación de extraña felicidad al verla sonreír...

Algunas veces tenía ganas de acariciar su rostro, su cabello, de acobijarla en sus brazos, de aspirar su aroma, de hacerle cosquillas, solo para oír su risa; mirarla a los ojos una eternidad... quería hacer eso y más... pero la maldita inseguridad...

Era un hecho de que Ron era un donnadie, que era un cabeza hueca y que había tratado muy mal a Hermione en su vida, o al principio de su relación. Asi que era casi nula la posibilidad de que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo; porque, además, era un pobre diablo que no tenía en donde caerse muerto. No era nadie, era una pésima persona que no sabía lo que quería (pero ahora lo sabía perfectamente), un muchacho empecinado en lo superficial, en lo que no era "importante".

Y podía seguir, porque Ron solamente encontraba cosas malas en sí mismo.

Y era por ello que quiso alejarse, para pensar. Pero en lo único que pensaba era en Hermione.

Lloraba a veces, aunque no se notara. El plan era que regresara y le dijera que la amaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, era un cobarde. Además, seguramente ella estaba mejor sin él. Sin su tonto amigo, que no sabía que hacer cuando la tenía cerca.

Porque se desesperaba a veces. Se desesperaba consigo mismo. Se desesperaba al pensar en lo inútil que era, en lo poco que estaba seguro de que Hermione lo amara. ¡Pero cómo amar a _algo_ como él!

Por más que se alejara de ella, por más que tratara de pensar en otra cosa, siempre Hermione y su sonrisa hacían su aparición.

No quería recaer de nuevo... no iba a intentar suicidarse otra vez. Probaría lo cobarde que era, y ya era tiempo de cambiar ello.

Aunque con ella la cosa fuera diferente.

* * *

Hermione seguía llorando. Era una tonta, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, por Merlín?

Ron nunca la amaría. Nunca, nunca, ¡Nunca!

Pataleó en la cama, desesperada. Ella lo amaba, lo adoraba. Lo hacía a pesar de las estupideces que decía que los demás pensaban de él. Lo hacía a pesar de lo estúpido que era, a pesar de eso era tierno, dulce, caballeroso, guapo, leal... era demasiadas cosas... era perfecto.

Lo era, o mínimo lo era para una castaña que se retorcía en su cama por el dolor de no tener su corazón.

¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para que la amara? Hermione haría lo que fuera... aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no, no debía hacerlo.

Él amaba a otra, y debía de aceptarlo. Lo tenía que apoyar, porque lo amaba, debía de estar con él, no importaba si Ron le correspondiera o no. Porque lo importante era acompañarlo en todo, en demostrarle que siempre contaría con ella.

Y siempre lo haría. Ella debía estar ahí para él.

Aunque la posibilidad de volver a verlo era casi nula, el hueco que se había instalado en su pecho al saber de su partida se hacía grande cada vez más... Lo necesitaba, más que tenerlo por placer, lo quería tener por su propio bien. Hermione no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría orillada a hacer si no lo volvía a ver. Si Ron ya había intentado suicidarse, ¿Por qué Hermione no podía hacerlo también?

Exacto... ¿Por qué no se mataba de una buena vez y ya?

* * *

Harry, quien estaba en la sala esperando a Ginny y a Hermione, se desesperó un poco. _"No se suponía que se tardarían tanto"_ pensó.

Creyó que sería conveniente subir las escaleras... pero si las encontraba en alguna situación embarazosa... no quería intentarlo. Pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí esperando como un tonto a que llegaran...

Subió las escaleras con sigilo... procurando que Ginny (quien era la que le preocupaba más) no lo escuchara. Al llegar al piso superior, escuchó algo que no estaba nada bien.

Ya no importaba si Ginny se molestaba, corrió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione de un tirón. Al abrirla la encontró pataleando en la cama y llorando desenfrenadamente. Miró a Ginny, quien trataba de tranquilizarla sin éxito.

Caminó despacio hasta ambas y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, mientras ella trataba de soltarse, gritando y golpeandolo sin parar. Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry trató de hacerle entender que no podía hacer nada. Al parecer Hermione captó porque se calmó un poco.

– Harry... yo... yo lo extraño... mucho –Gimió.

– Lo sé –Atinó a decir el ojiverde–, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para que vuelva...

– Si puedes –Los ojos de Hermione brillaron–, yo sé que tu puedes Harry, tu siempre puedes...

Él la miró triste. Tal vez Ginny tenía razón, nunca debió dejarlo ir... pero tampoco podía meterse en su vida, si se iba ya era el problema del pelirrojo, y Harry no tenía nada que ver. Pero Hermione sufría por su partida, y algo dentro de él le repetía que era su culpa...

Aunque no lo fuera.

Aunque Ron hubiera echado a perder todo por sí solo.

Pero eso no compensaba las lágrimas de Hermione.

* * *

Ginny se quedó un poco sofocada por lo anterior. No podía entender, ¿Cómo que Hermione no le reclamó nada a Harry?

La comprendió al momento de decirle la noticia, pero no era posible que ya hubieran pasado tres semanas y Hermione no se molestara con el ojiverde; tampoco era que quería que se pelearan, pero ni siquiera se disgustaba. Era extraño, en opinión de la pelirroja.

Ginny no era rencorosa ni nada por el estilo, pero se molestaba cuando las cosas no eran justas. Y en alguna parte de su conciencia consideraba que lo que Harry había hecho era injusto, era injusto que no hubiera detenido a Ron cuando se iba a ir, era injusto en la forma en la que le dijo lo que sucedió, y era todavía más injusto que Hermione no se molestara.

Todo ello estaba demasiado mal. Las cosas estaban fuera de control.

Por más que intentaba entenderla, terminaba más confundida. Y a pesar de las tres semanas que ya habían pasado... ella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también esperaba que un chico pelirrojo con el que tenía cierto parentesco apareciera por la puerta principal avergonzado de sí mismo.

Y al principio lo golpearía, lo regañaría por irse de tal forma. Después, a lo mejor, lo abrazaría.

Porque después de todo, Ron era (y es, a pesar de lo estúpido que llegaba a ser a veces) su hermano favorito... en secreto.

Aunque fuera sobreprotector, insoportable a veces (perdón, siempre), aunque fuera insensible, inmaduro, depresivo, enojón, terco, molesto... aunque fuera Ron... y aunque ella lo considerara su bobo hermano mayor, era el mejor.

Lamentablemente nunca se lo dijo... y cuando intentó matarse muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, tantas cosas que no le dijo... todas las veces que él la apoyó, todas aquellas situaciones en las que estuvo molestando, pero protegiéndola.

Y ella lo pudo haber perdido. Pudo haber perdido a su hermanito... a su apoyo. A su protector.

Pudo irse, y ella no le había dicho nunca algo alentador. Siempre lo regañó (a pesar de ser mayor que ella), siempre le gritó, se burló de él (porque supuestamente eso es lo que hacen los hermanos), se molestaba con cada detalle de protección que éste demostraba para con ella. Y ella algunas pocas veces lo abrazaba... pero nada más. Nunca le había agradecido lo gran hermano que era.

Nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Y se lamentó de ello al verlo con el cuchillo en las manos.

Iba a decírselo, a decirle cuánto lo quería. Pero su terquedad se cruzó en el camino, y Ron se fue.

Y ahora no sabía si volvería o no. Si le podría decir lo mucho que lo quería... algún día, o Ron nunca lo sabría.

_"No es tan tonto" _pensó con esperanza.

* * *

**N/a: **_Mmm... a ver, ¿Por qué nadie me dejó review? (A excepción de Dani, a la que le dedico este cap x eso..), ¿eh? ¿EH? Haha... veamos, este cap... traté de hacerlo largo, ¿Lo es? Porfa dejenme review para saber si les gustó o no, gracias por leer... y como dije antes, este cap va para Dani, la argentina (haha, ntc.. bueno, eres argentina no? xD) xqe me dejó review en la pasada y xqe me cae genial!! Si!! Es una niña genial que agradezco que me haya agregado al msn!! (si alguien más quiere agregarme, ya mero borro mi mail de mi profile...). Y bueno, me despido, esperando más reviews, eh? xD, Cuidense!! _


	7. La Habitación

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

_**Cap 7. La Habitación.**

Nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Y se lamentó de ello al verlo con el cuchillo en las manos.

Iba a decírselo, a decirle cuánto lo quería. Pero su terquedad se cruzó en el camino, y Ron se fue.

Y ahora no sabía si volvería o no. Si le podría decir lo mucho que lo quería... algún día, o Ron nunca lo sabría.

_"No es tan tonto" _pensó con esperanza.

...

Pero la idea de Ginny parecía no tener sentido.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y no había señal alguna de su hermano.

Harry seguía sintiéndose culpable. Ahora no solo por haberlo dejado ir, sino también por lo que Hermione le había dicho.

Que él podía hacer que Ron volviera.

Pero por más que trataba de pensarlo, al ojiverde no se le ocurría nada para hacer que Ron regresara. Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba.

Aunque intentaba averiguarlo.

Sin que las chicas se enteraran, en algunas noches él salía (a caminar, era uno de sus pretextos favoritos) y buscaba por horas en los sitios en los que a alguien que conociera a Ron se le ocurriría buscarlo.

Pero nada.

Buscó en todas las casas de los hermanos de Ron.

Y nada.

Buscó en Escocia.

Nada.

Buscó desesperado en las pequeñas cabañas que se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

¡Pero nada!

Al final Harry tuvo que reconocer que Ron no estaba en ninguno de los parámetros de Inglaterra y sus alrededores.

Podría estar en Francia... Harry no fue a visitar a Bill ni a Fleur, pensando que sería una estupidez buscarlos en otro país, cuando Ron podría encontrarse en Inglaterra. Claro que el pelirrojo no se encontraba ahí.

Y tampoco en Francia, o no en la casa de su hermano mayor.

A veces se sentía mal en ocultarle a Ginny lo que estaba haciendo, y se sentía peor al oír los constantes gritos de Hermione.

"_Lo lograré" _pensaba, _"Te lo prometo, Hermione. Ron va a volver"._

Pero la verdad más que una promesa, Harry lo tomaba como una súplica.

Ya no sabía si Ron regresaría o se quedaría en donde sea que estuviera.

Pero no podía dejarlos, ellos son su familia.

Todos son parte de la misma familia. Ya no solamente son los Weasley... ya eran todos. Hermione y él. Aunque el ojiverde estaba seguro de que la persona en la que menos quería pensar su amigo era en Hermione.

¡Nunca debió dejarlo ir!

¿Cómo creyó que eso arreglaría todo?

¡Simplemente lo empeoró!

Y ahora, cada que regresaba de sus vueltas sin sentido, se aseguraba que Hermione no se hiciera daño, porque con Ginny ahí no era suficiente.

Nada era suficiente.

Ron les hacía mucha falta.

...

Temblaba sin parar; los ojos, rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, se le cerraban lenta y dolorosamente, pero ella los abría de nuevo, y los obligaba a continuar su llanto.

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Dos meses ya eran suficientes como para convertirlo en su obsesión.

En su pretexto para seguir llorando, lastimándose y sentirse tan miserablemente pequeña.

Gritaba a veces. Creía que, tal vez, la escucharía en donde sea que se encontrase... pero no. O a lo mejor sí... pero no quería volver. Era lo más lógico... no la quería ver. Ron amaba a otra, y Hermione tenía que aprender a lidiar con eso.

Aunque sin su pelirrojo adorado eso era muy difícil.

Y el dolor que sentía en el pecho constantemente hacía que pensara en cosas terribles. Que no solo se sintiera triste por su partida, sino también se imaginaba que Ron no se encontraba bien (no había mandado nada, ni una lechuza diciendo que no se preocuparan ni nada... solo había desaparecido... no podían asegurarle nada a Hermione), que podría estar en peligro o algo mucho peor. Y se sentía tan inservible...

¿Qué debía hacer para que el dolor desapareciera?

No podía hacer nada.

Ron era su todo, y nunca podría olvidarlo, aunque lo intentara fervorosamente, Hermione sabía que era una tontería... que eso nunca pasaría.

La castaña estaba tan segura de que Harry podía hacer algo. Si el ojiverde había estado con él cuando se fue, era evidente que podía hacer que regresara.

Y Hermione imaginó muchas veces que Ron regresaba.

Pero era solo eso, alucinaciones. Ron no estaba ahí; solo lo imaginaba sentado a su lado, sonriéndole y acariciándole el rostro. Y Hermione ya no lo soportaba.

No soportaba tener que imaginarlo cerca, cuando no estaba.

No soportaba no saber en donde estaba, ni si estaba en peligro o a salvo.

No soportaba el que él la viera como su amiga, cuando ella daría la vida porque él estuviera a salvo.

No soportaba ser tan fea, tan repulsiva...

¡No soportaba vivir así!

No tenía sentido... ¿Para qué vivía si solamente sufría?

...

Ginny caminó sin saber a dónde iba. Sus pies la llevaron a la mesa donde se encontraba esa pequeña caja donde guardaba sus "pecados", y antes de arrepentirse, sacó la barra que parecía ser de dos kilos de chocolate y le dio un mordisco. Miró la caja de nuevo y pensó en Hermione... tal vez necesitara uno. Aunque con lo poco que comía no creía que quisiera probarla... Se encogió de hombros y la tomó de todos modos.

Caminó nuevamente hacia la recámara de su deprimida amiga. Tocó la puerta dos veces, luego tres, y al final una, como solían hacerlo antes. Al no escuchar respuesta esperó dos segundos y repitió la operación.

Nada.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró tendida en su cama, con la expresión de no querer vivir más. Se acercó lentamente y, conforme se acercaba, más se notaba el desgaste que sufría. Las ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados... la nariz del mismo modo... la mueca que se le hacía en la cara cada que se ponía "seria" (más apática sería sobrehumano).

A veces sentía lástima, y se odiaba por ello. Era su mejor amiga, y se merecía el apoyo que ella no le daba. Bueno, trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero eso sólo hacía que sufriera más; a veces Ginny se daba cuenta de que Hermione se ponía más triste al verla directamente (la pelirroja suponía que era por el parentesco familiar que tenía con Ron), y eso, lamentablemente, era algo en lo que Ginny no tenía el control.

Su amiga miraba algo delante de ella que Ginny no podía ver. Pero por la tristeza que emanaba su mirada, pudo adivinar.

Hacía poco se enteró que su mejor amiga tenía "alucinaciones" (y sí lo eran, porque a veces se quedaba con ella para confirmarlo) en donde aparecía el atarantado de su hermano y le decía quien sabe qué cosas que la hacían sentirse de diferentes formas.

Y aunque no quisiera odiarlo, en el fondo (pero muy, muy en el fondo) lo odiaba un _poquito_.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró, expectante.

Aunque su amiga tardara todo lo que Ginny se tardó en comerse el chocolate en darse cuenta de que su ésta se encontraba ahí.

Al mirarla, Hermione solo se dedicó a hacer una mueca desdeñosa, y Ginny, quien en ese momento estaba pensando en cosas para animarla un poco más, se molestó un poco.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Ginny arrugó la nariz, al parecer inconscientemente.

– No... Es sólo que quería estar sola –Contestó simplemente su amiga castaña con la mirada apagada.

– Bueno... yo venía a traerte un chocolate... no sé, a lo mejor y te da energía –Se lo tendió, pero Hermione solamente se le quedó viendo sin hacer movimiento alguno para tomarlo.

– Gin... gracias... pero, no quiero –La miró y Ginny se enfureció.

– ¿Es que todo tiene que estar tan mal solo porque el inepto de mi hermano se fue? ¡Tiene que regresar! ¡No va a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Hermione! –Le gritó, y al tiempo que lo hacía (o más bien, con cada palabra pronunciada por la pelirroja) Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas empezaron a salir–. ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Crees que arreglas algo llorando?

– No –Hipó, tristemente–, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

– ¿Qué? –Espetó Ginny, fuera de control–. ¿Cómo que es lo único que puedes hacer?

– Pues sí –Afirmó la castaña–, es lo único, porque no sé dónde está Ron... ni cómo está, y me duele, Ginny. Mínimo puedo llorar y tal vez, no sé, pueda sentirme mejor cuando termine –La fulminó con la mirada–. Pero como me tienes tanta lástima y desesperación, ¿por qué mejor no te vas y me dejas llorar todo lo que quiera?

– ¿Es que estás mal o qué te pasa? –Comenzó la pelirroja–. Yo...

– ¡Sí, Ginevra! ¡Estoy mal, _muy mal_! –Gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se hincaba en la cama para desafiarla–. ¡Estoy enamorada de alguien que no me ama...!

– ¡Que sí te ama! –Vociferó más fuerte.

– ¿Entonces por qué se fue? ¡¿Por qué me dejo si me ama tanto como dices, Ginny?! ¡¿Eh?! –Gritó, con los ojos más húmedos que antes, y las lágrimas fluyendo como gotas de lluvia.

– ¡Porque es un idiota! ¡Porque esta "confundido" –movió sus dedos como si fueran las comillas– y quiere entender!

– ¡¿Entender qué?!

– ¡Entender porqué te ama! –Ginny la estaba matando con la mirada y Hermione de pronto se derrumbó. Cayó en su cama, con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Entonces no quiere amarme? –Susurró con la voz quebrada.

– Yo no dije... –Se apresuró a decir, pero Hermione la cortó.

– ¡Sí, sí lo dijiste! –Lloró.

– ¡Hermione...! –Empezó la pelirroja, pero su amiga se tiró de un lado de la cama y lloró más–. ¡Por favor! No es eso... es sólo que... ¡Él cree que tú no lo amas! –Gritó.

Y un silencio abrumador se hizo presente entre las dos. Hermione volvió a ver a un punto desconocido y Ginny la seguía fulminando con la mirada. Todo eso era una estupidez, y ella era más estúpida por dejar que pasara todo ello en ese tiempo.

Pero no iba a dejar que su hermano y su mejor amiga siguieran en la luna sufriendo por el otro e intentando matarse por ello.

Lo malo era que ellos seguían en su tontería de que lo que ella les dijera era mentira. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo quería agarrar sus cabezas estúpidas y...!

Sí que le hizo daño crecer con los gemelos...

Pero ese no era el tema. Hermione seguía llorando y susurraba cosas sin sentido.

– O... tal vez tú te confundiste –Dijo de pronto, poniendo sus ojos rojos y llorosos en Ginny otra vez–. Es más lógico... él tiene que amar a alguien mejor que yo... yo no valgo la pena.... y él se fue... ¡él se fue por ella! –Lloró... otra vez. Ginny tenía tantas ganas de decirle que si lloraba de nuevo le iba a pasar algo malo, pero con lo que la pobre ya debería estar pasando, no necesitaba más amenazas, y mucho menos de su mejor amiga.

Se cubrió la cara con su almohada, y Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Perdóname –La miró directo a los ojos–. No debí gritarte de esa forma... ni siquiera es mi asunto; pero tienes que entender que eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupo por ti... y si el idiota de mi hermano te lastima, voy a decir muchas cosas aunque no quiera hacerlo...

Hermione no dijo nada. No hizo ningún gesto ni nada... pero Ginny supo que comprendió. O que mínimo sabía que Ginny lo sentía.

– Voy a bañarme –Dijo–. Y espero que cuando salga estés de humor para ir a dar una vuelta conmigo...

– No, y ya lo sabes –La cortó–. No quiero ir a ninguna parte... ¿qué tal si vuelve y no hay nadie aquí y decide irse? –Se aprovechaba de que Harry estuviera quien-sabe-donde...

– Bueno... pero tú te lo pierdes...

Y, como dijo, fue a darse una ducha.

...

Hermione se quedó sola alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde. Miró hacia la ventana para asegurarse de que Harry no venía (puesto que Ginny se acababa de ir). Al ver todo despejado, se levantó lentamente, y de puntitas, abrió delicadamente la puerta de su habitación (la cual Ginny cerró al salir). Siguió caminando de puntitas al recorrer el pasillo, y suavemente posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta de la recámara de Ron.

Al abrirla sintió la brisa de la solitaria habitación darle en la cara. Suspiró al ver todas las pertenencias de su amado pelirrojo, e inconscientemente, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se la limpió presurosamente y entró lentamente a la recámara de Ron. Su corazón latía de una forma impresionante al pasar su mano por sus cosas. Sin saber lo que hacía, se dirigió a varios lugares en el mismo sitio. Por ejemplo, fue al armario del pecoso, tomó una de sus camisas y la llevó hasta su nariz. Aspiró el aroma de _su_ Ron y abrazó su camisa (una de los Chuddley Cannons) como si fuera su dueño.

Para cuando Harry regresó, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo. Harry se asomó en su habitación para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y la encontró tapada hasta la mitad de la cara (sólo se veían su nariz, sus ojos y el resto de su cabello), durmiendo plácidamente. Harry no supo porqué se encontraba tan... tranquila. Pero la dejó continuar soñando... posiblemente en su amigo.

Harry se pasaba todas las noches pensando en lo que le dijo Hermione. No servía de nada seguir buscando a Ron... pero debía de haber otra forma para localizarlo... no podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra así como así.

Volteó la cabeza rápidamente, había sentido que alguien pasó corriendo detrás de él. Pero no había nadie. Se asomó a su habitación y vio como Ginny dormía.

Siguió caminando, pasando por cada habitación; hasta que llegó a la habitación de Ron. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendió.

Hermione se había acostado en la cama de Ron y se había cubierto con las sábanas hasta la cabeza; las sujetaba fuertemente... Harry creyó que para Hermione debía ser como abrazar a Ron. Sonrió tristemente y volvió a la sala.

Al sentarse nuevamente, las ganas de encontrar a Ron se acrecentaron sobremanera. Hermione sufría demasiado, y no era justo. Ni siquiera era justo que se lo hubiera dejado irse... bueno... en aquel momento no parecía una mala idea, pero ahora... a Harry le quemaba la conciencia.

Tenía que existir una forma de encontrarlo.

Pensó toda la noche, pero cuando sentía que le llegaba la respuesta, desaparecía al minuto siguiente.

¿Qué, acaso no existe una forma para contactarte con alguien?

Y la respuesta lo golpeó fuertemente.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Milagro que actualizo! ¡Lo sé! Y en serio, perdónenme, pero pasaron taaantas cosas, y este fic... no sé qué me pasó... en serio, lo siento. Ojalá y quede algún (a) lector (a) después de casi cuatro meses de desaparición total... y espero que no me odien por lo cortito que salio el cap :S Bueno... cuídense, y nos leemos en el próximo cap... :)


	8. Cambiando Conducta

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

_**Cap 8. Cambiando conducta.  
**

Al sentarse nuevamente, las ganas de encontrar a Ron se acrecentaron sobremanera. Hermione sufría demasiado, y no era justo. Ni siquiera era justo que se lo hubiera dejado irse... bueno... en aquel momento no parecía una mala idea, pero ahora... a Harry le quemaba la conciencia.

Tenía que existir una forma de encontrarlo.

Pensó toda la noche, pero cuando sentía que le llegaba la respuesta, desaparecía al minuto siguiente.

¿Qué, acaso no existe una forma para contactarte con alguien?

Y la respuesta lo golpeó fuertemente.

...

¡Era un tonto!

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

¡Pareciera como si Hedwig fuera un adorno! ¿Para qué la tenía si no mandaba una maldita carta en seis meses?

Pero... ¿Hedwig encontraría a Ron?

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta... podía ser posible, pero también podría ser posible que no lo hiciera. Podía decirle a Hedwig que buscara hasta el último rincón en la tierra, pero eso era algo exagerado, además de que para entonces era posible que Ron... bueno... habría una esperanza de que Ron volviera... ¿verdad?

Hermione sufría. Hermione decía que Harry podía traer a Ron de vuelta. ¿Y qué tal si eso era cierto?

¿Y que tal si eso no era cierto?

Harry estaba en un dilema...

...

El sol salió más temprano de lo habitual. Uno de los rayos se escabulló entre las cortinas del cuarto de Ron y le dieron a Hermione en la cara, despertándola de golpe. Había tenido un sueño tan hermoso... Ron estaba ahí, con ellos, y le confesaba su amor eterno hacia ella... era tan perfecto...

Pero no era cierto... ni siquiera el "amor"; nada. Ella estaba sola, amando a un fantasma... amándolo como loca... y por millones de veces que se repitiera lo tonta que era, no servía de nada. Se estaba dando cuenta (a paso lento) de que no sevía de nada sufrir sin sentido... bueno, sí había un sentido, pero no estaba ahí.

Ron no estaba ahí... y ella lloraba por su ausencia.

Le dolían los ojos a morir pero no le importaba... lo único importante era que Ron no estaba, y que ella llegó a tal punto de que ya lo alucinaba. Lo veía en todas partes... haciendo cualquier cosa... pero ahí.

Y de un momento a otro, Hermione temió. Temió por su salud mental... y temió que si llegaba el Ron verdadero, ella lo considerara una alucinación y lo mirara con adoración... o le dijera algo que el Ron de verdad no debía oír.

Se incorporó y se frotó la cara. No se sentía bien.

Tenía un dolor extraño en el estómago, y de inmediato lo relacionó con su pelirrojo... ¿y si no se encontraba bien?

Más bien ella era la que no se encontraba bien...

Miró hacia la repisa, todas las cosas de Ron estaban ahí. No se había llevado nada, y Hermione no sabía que era de él ahora, sin ropa ni pertenencia alguna... en quien sabe donde...

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño... necesitaba tomar una ducha... aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era necesario... llevaba más de mes y medio que no se bañaba... ni siquiera se evantaba de la cama... pero ahora tenía que seguir. Ron volvería, y ella se dedicaría a adorarlo... no había de qué preocuparse...

Tenía que pensar positivo... era la única forma...

* * *

**N/a:** Este... muy, muy, pero MUY corto... pero mínimo actualizé, no? xD (perdónemne la vida.. estoy hecha un desastre u_u) Gracias por leer... ¡besos! :)


	9. Cadena de sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

_**Cap 9. Cadena de sonrisas.  
**

¿Era posible que la gente sonriera?

Ronald Weasley no podía entender aquello.

Se sentía tan desgraciado... tan estúpido, tan torpe, tan inútil... tan... tan él. Le dolía no poder estar ahí, con Hermione... le dolía tener que ser así de estúpido para seguir soñando con ella cuando su propósito era olvidarla.

Pero es que es tan difícil olvidarla...

Sus cabellos, su sonrisa, su voz... Lo mandona que es, lo inteligente, bonita, dulce, amorosa y seria que era... La forma en la que su nariz se veía cuando la hacían enojar... la mirada de furia que hacía que sus cabellos se esponjaran y su cara se volviera roja de rabia... A Ron le encantaba cómo se veía cuando la hacía enojar.

Le encantaba cuando reía, cuando gritaba, cuando se cruzaba de brazos, cuando miraba a otro lado... Cuando lo miraba...; cuando sus ojos brillaban por cualquier cosa...

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban... cuando le hablaba... cuando le regañaba... incluso cuando lo molestaba...

Él la amaba mucho más que a cualquier cosa... y si pudiera continuar, lo haría...

Pero la amargura que lo poseía era tal, que con el simple hecho de pensar en algo feliz, tenía ganas de vomitar. Cuando pensaba en Hermione... eso era lo único que lo salvaba de una posible recaída.

Y no sabía que hacer.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué comer... no sabía si debería regresar... estaba como esperando que una señal le cayera del cielo... esperando algo, alguien... Lo profundo de su corazón deseaba a Hermione, la amaba, la quería con él... pero otra parte (la parte negativa) le decía que perdería su tiempo... y le decía que la dejara, que al fin y al cabo, su falta no significaría mucho para ella.

Pero Ron quería estar con ella...

No, no debía...

¿Qué acaso no se suponía que el amor era amar y ser correspondido?

¿Por qué éstas cosas tenían que pasarle prescisamente a él, y no a alguien más?

¿Por qué estaba destinado a un futuro que no quería?

Lo único que Ron quería era a Hermione. Y ella no lo quería a él.

Y Ron, en lo profundo (y en lo externo), no la culpaba. ¿Quién? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo amaría?

Caminó con pesadez por la angosta calle que se abría paso. Muchas personas pasaban junto a él, muchas reían, otras iban apuradas... unas que otras tenían una cara de fastidio increíble... y solamente él era el que estaba triste.

Sus pies lo llevaron a una banca junto a un árbol muy frondoso... y sin querer (o tal vez queriendo), la recordó de nuevo. Lo mejor era resignarse... posiblemente pensaría en Hermione por el resto de su vida...

Miró sus pies, sus zapatos estaban sucios... Pensó que mirarlos no servía de nada, entonces levantó la cabeza...

Más personas pasaban por su lado, ninguno lo miraba, todos estaban ensimismados en su propio mundo. Y Ron estaba ensimismado en Hermione.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... justo un nombre así de especial tenía que poseerlo ella. Ella, la mujer más hermosa y especial de todo el mundo entero.

La única que él amaba... la única que amaría.

Todo ese día se lo pasó observando a los demás. Viendo qué era lo que hacían, y qué los hacía sonreír... aunque fuera una minúscula sonrisita de satisfacción, o de alegría en sí.

Su estómago pareció relajarse poco a poco, veía a los niños jugando, y a sus padres mirándolos mientras se abrazaban fuertemente...; luego, como si fuera una clase de cadena de sonrisas, se percató de una chica jóven, quien miraba a la pareja con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa de anhelo. Más atrás de ella dos chicos la miraban de la misma forma... y arriba de una de las casas, una señora ya mayor, contemplaba a los jóvenes con una sonrisa de añoranza.

Ron miraba a la señora sonriendo... y al percatarse de ello, buscó, algo divertido, si alguien sonreía también.

Y acertó; a lo lejos una jóven muy hermosa lo miraba sonriendo... al parecer había hecho todo el recorrido de la cadena de sonrisas, puesto que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sus cabellos estaban esponjados (algo que le recordó a Hermione), su nariz estaba roja (posiblemente había llorado) al igual que sus ojos (sí, había llorado). Sus manos reposaban en su regazo, pero temblaban de una forma algo sutil... extraña, realmente. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que aquella chica acababa de hacer algo terrible, pero había algo en su rostro...

Sin pensarlo, se levantó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba sentado a lado de ella.

—Hola —Lo saludó.

—Hola —Respondió el saludo... no muy seguro.

—Ví que observabas a la señora Dawson —Lo miró, inquieta—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Ví que estabas sola —Fue lo primero que pronunció, pero luego de eso se sintió terrible, ya que la chica se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No necesito compañía... no te molestes —Se levantó tambaleándose, pero se incorporó rápidamente—. Estoy bien... yo...

—Me llamo Ron —No tenía idea de qué era lo que lo estaba empujando, pero pensó que sería correcto presentarse.

La chica se le quedó viendo fijamente. Por un momento frunció el entrecejo de una forma tan similar a la de Hermione...

—Me llamo Melanie —Dijo ella.

—Hola, Melanie —Ambos sonrieron, y Melanie se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

—Hola, Ron.

Y ya, lo que sea que lo hubiera empujado a hablar con ella había desaparecido. Pareciera que desde un principio lo que buscaba era su nombre... algo intrigado, pensó que tal vez sería interesante saber por qué lloraba...

—No es que sea entrometido ni nada... —Se disculpó con la mirada, y Melanie sonrió—, pero... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Piensas que lloraba, ¿cierto? —Ron se quedó muy quieto, y ella soltó una risa ligera—. Es por lo que usualmente me hablan las personas —Contestó, pero al momento se sonrojó con fiereza, mucho más que antes—. Digo... no es que no me hablen, es sólo que...

—No importa —Se apresuró Ron, para calmarla, ya que Melanie parecía a punto de explotar de nervios—. Eso no es importante... ¿O a tí te importa?

—Pues... —Pareció meditarlo—, no... la verdad no —Lo miró radiante.

Charlaron de varias cosas... cuando parecían dirigirse a alguna conversación donde Ron podría mencionar a Hermione inconscientemente, éste cambiaba de tema radicalmente.

Melanie era una chica muy amable, y además muy hermosa. Su cabello era negro azabache, justo como el de Harry y sus ojos eran cafés... como los de Hermione. Su nariz era pequeña y sus labios eran delgados, pero eso la hacía ver tan, pero tan bonita... dulce, más que nada. Era delgada, y era muy calmada para su edad... Ron recordaba que a los veinte años quería explotar su casa y Hermione lo quería matar... Hermione...

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó de pronto Melanie, mirándolo atentamente—. Paraste de hablar y palideciste... ¿quieres que vayamos por un té? Mi tía los prepara deliciosos...

—No, no... no te molestes —Trató de sonreír...

—No me molesto —Sonrió, pero de pronto su sonrisa se esfumó, y se trató de esconder inútilmente tras sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Ron al tiempo que volteaba y miraba a un chico que llegaba caminando abrazando a dos muchachas...

—Por lo que más quieras, ¿podrías taparme? —Susurró Melanie, y Ron, desesperado y sin ideas, la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó, ocultando su cara tras su hombro... pero no sirvió de nada.

—¿Melanie? —Preguntó el chico, pero Melanie no salió de su escondite... mucho menos cuando las chicas que acompañaban al muchacho rieron burlonas—. ¿Mel? Vamos, sé que eres tú...

—Tal vez ya comprendió que no debe salir cuando no la llaman... pero ahora si te hablamos, ¿eh, Mel? —Dijo una de las chicas, y los tres rieron. Ron no se había movido de donde estaba, ni siquiera la mirada... al igual que Melanie. Unos segundos después se sintió terrible al sentir unas gruesas lágrimas caer en su cuello.

—¿No nos vas a presentar a tu... amigo? Esperen, Melanie, ¿tienes amigos? —Rieron.

—¿Ya les es suficiente? —Ron explotó, levantándose de su lugar, y dejando a una Melanie que se revolvía para taparse con algo—. No sé cuál sea su problema, y ni me interesa, así que lárguense de aquí, ¿quieren?

—¿Y tú quien te crees para darme órdenes a mí? —El chico ese dio un paso adelante, dejando atrás a las otras dos chicas.

—Déjalo, Ron —Dijo Melanie, con un dejo de dolor y desesperación, jalándolo por la camisa—. Vámonos...

—Sí, vete... Ella sabe de lo que hablo, ¿verdad, Mel? —Ron sintió que las manos de Melanie temblaban en su intento de jalarlo lejos de ahí.

Y ya no pudo más... pero se controló un poco...

—Mejor cállate, mocoso... —Dijo, zafándose de Melanie y dándo un paso al frente—. No quiero que termines lloriqueando y corriendo con mami...

La sonrisa estúpida que tenía el muchacho se deshizo lentamente, mirándolo con furia.

—Tú no tienes idea de con quién hablas...

—Oh, supongo que debes de ser alguien muy importante, ¿verdad?

—Pues para que lo sepas, lo soy —Infló su pecho de forma orgullosa y miró desafiante a Melanie, quien tembló.

—¿Y sólo por eso te mofas de los demás? Supongo que eres el chico perfecto, ¿eh?

—¿Y a tí que te importa eso?

—Ya, Ron... vámonos... —Melanie volvió a intentar jalarlo de la camisa.

—Hazle caso, ella sabe lo que te combiene.... ¿o no, Mel?

Ron giró a ver a Melanie y vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en su rostro, no tenía idea de qué era lo que le había hecho, pero no podía dejar que ella llorara por un imbécil.

Oyó la risa estúpida de ese inepto y antes de pensarlo, en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. El chico se levantó tambaleándose, pero con la suficiente furia como para querer atacarlo de vuelta, pero Ron se hizo a un lado y el chico cayó en su intento de abalanzársele encima.

Las chicas burlonas se tapaban la boca asustadas y Melanie seguía insistiendo en que se fueran, pero Ron no quería irse... no quería que ese desgraciado siguiera burlándose de ella.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo y lo empujó contra la pared, aprisionándolo contra ésta con fuerza. No sabía qué hacerle... el chico probablemente tenía unos veinte años, como Mel, y lo más seguro era que se la tomaran contra él todas las personas de ese lugar por atacar a un menor... ¡Pero sólo era menor por tres años!

Le escupió en la cara y lo tiró al suelo, tomando a Melanie del brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

—¿Estás loco? —Le decía Melanie entre sollozos—. Charles es el hijo del alcalde, y si se entera de lo que hiciste...

—No vivo aquí —Contestó Ron con simpleza—. ¿A donde íbamos?

—Escúchame —Se detuvo, y lo miró fijamente mientras una que otra lágrima corría por su rostro—. Agradezco que trataras de defenderme... pero... pero lo que pasó con Charles no es algo fácil para mí, y además... es el hijo del alcalde, ya le tenía problemas a mi familia simplemente porque vivimos aquí, pero ahora... oh... ahora a lo mejor y nos meten a la cárcel o... ¡Dios, mis padres! —Y antes de que terminara de hablar lloró un poco más—. Ellos han hecho tanto por mí... tanto por la casa...

—Calma —Le dijo Ron, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla—. No va a pasar nada.... no tiene por qué pasar algo...

—Es que tú no entiendes, Ron... tu crees que...

—No creo nada... sólo lo sé. No tiene por qué hacerle algo a alguiende tu familia... y si llegara a hacerlo, yo mismo me ofresco a ir a la cárcel o a ser castigado en su lugar...

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas—. Te acabo de conocer.

—No lo sé... pero no importa. Quiero que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Melanie sonrió—. Así me gusta —Jugó, y Mel rió—. Ahora, ¿a donde vamos?

* * *

**N/a: **¡Wao! ¡He regresado! Espero que les guste este cap.. así ya no dejo desconocido el paradero de Ron... o bueno... el chiste es que saben que no pasa nada malo con él xD... ¡La inspiración me llegó por llorar! Ahora estoy de mejor humor :D ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	10. Salir de la cama

**N/a:** ¡Mundo, estoy viva! ¡No morí ni me accidenté ni nada! Sí, no creo que lo hayan pensado pero bueeeno, al fin regreso. La verdad no había escrito nada en meses, y apenas ando en la tarea de escribir de nuevo y retomar mis loqueras y me puse la meta de continuar todas mis historias. Así que… henos aquí. Espero que continúen leyendo las ideas que acá yo todavía tengo por ofrecerles (: Y bueno, todo esto no tiene realmente importancia, pues lo que ustedes vienen a hacer aquí es leer, ¿verdad? Así que los dejo con un nuevo capítulo… ¡Al fin! xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella nunca torturaría a Hermione como yo lo hago xD Y tampoco a Ron ni a nadie... yo sólo soy la de la mente loca xD

* * *

**Cap. 10:** _Salir de la cama._

* * *

Hermione se había propuesto algo. Sin Ron alrededor estaba muriendo internamente, eso era seguro; pero no podía permitir que Harry y Ginny siguieran preocupándose por ella. Tenía que salir adelante, tenía que seguir con su vida, aunque ya no existiera vida alguna. Le hacía mucha, mucha falta, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Muchas noches se había puesto a pensar en dónde podría estar, qué podría estar haciendo… con quien podría estar. La idea de Ron con alguien más estaba siendo una tortura horrenda para ella, pero aunque intentara engañarse de las mil y una formas, no conseguía deshacerse de ese maldito pensamiento. Había noches en las que sus sueños consistían en él regresando, pidiéndole que fuera su madrina para su boda con una fulana hermosa. El sueño se repetía mucho, y a veces ella le contestaba que sí, que lo sería, y terminaba suicidándose justo después de la boda en el baño del salón de fiestas con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su mano; a veces era una cuerda que salía de la nada; a veces el baño tenía una bañera y se ahogaba en ella; incluso había veces en las que no necesitaba ir al baño, se caía muerta a mitad de la ceremonia, pero Ron ni siquiera la veía. No, no la veía porque estaba enajenado con su súper modelo. Todos esos sueños eran tan reales que cada que Hermione despertaba anhelaba estar muerta…

La idea de suicidarse ya había pasado por su mente muchas veces. Pero Harry y Ginny seguían estando ahí, así que no podía… no debía de hacerlo. Sabía el dolor que les causaría, además de que sabía la furia que provocaría en Ginny… Sabía que Ginny explotaría y culparía de todo a Ron. Eso era obvio… y no podía permitirlo. En especial porque no era su culpa. Si tuviéramos que señalar culpables Hermione pensaba que la única a la que se debería de señalar sería a ella por enamorarse de él. Ron no tenía la culpa, nunca la tuvo.

Y aunque llegara a cometer alguna locura algún día, no pretendía culpar a nadie. Lo que más deseaba es que no le echaran la culpa a él, pues estaba más que segura de que Ginny apuntaría su dedo índice hacia Ron apenas y sucediera algo. Ya tenía suficiente con escucharla despotricar a "escondidas" con Harry sobre lo maldito que era por haber desaparecido así sin más. Era horrible el que ni siquiera pudiera lastimarse por temor a que lo culparan a él. Era horrible el pensamiento en sí, pero en esos momentos Hermione no tenía cabeza para pensar en cosas buenas.

Así que ahora trataba de reprimir cualquier cosa negativa que cruzara por su mente, cosas negativas en relación a ella, quiero decir. Tenía que levantarse de la cama algún día, y tenía que dejar de preocupar a sus amigos, y en eso estaba. Pero el levantarse de la cama era algo más difícil de lo que parecía. Intentaba por todos los medios quitarse las sábanas de la cara e incorporarse pero el paso de quitarse las sábanas era tan aterrador… olían a él. Y además, el saber que tenía que enfrentar todo un mundo allá afuera la hacía meterse más en las sábanas. Quería pensar que estaba lista, que tenía que estar lista, por Dios… ya había hecho tantas cosas antes, había enfrentado tantos peligros y todas las veces que se había caído se había levantado con la frente en alto. Era Hermione Granger, por Dios… Estaba lista.

Pero que estuviera lista no quería decir que podía levantarse aún.

No, no podía.

Tal vez tendría que esperarse un poquito más… Tal vez toda la presión que se había puesto toda su vida estaba haciendo de las suyas diciéndole que un poco de descanso nunca está de más. Claro que este descanso ya era exagerado, y más por las razones tan ridículas que se ponía. Tenía tanto miedo de salir a la calle, cruzar una esquina y encontrarse con él… Todo tenía que ver con él. Soltó un grito de impotencia, mientras se hundía más en su pequeño escondite. Realmente todo esto era ridículo. Ella era ridícula. Sabía que podía conseguir trabajo en cualquier parte, ella era ella, y con eso se ahorraba explicaciones. Podría intentar fijarse un objetivo, una distracción que mantuviera su mente alejada de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento relacionado al pelirrojo. De todas formas, no había señales de que él fuera a regresar, no por el momento; y como ella estaba tan segura de que él ya había encontrado a alguien más era probable que no regresaría en un buen rato.

Intentó una vez más quitarse las sábanas. Empujó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelta en la sábana, así que no podía salir aunque quisiese. Se puso a reír, para luego soltarse a llorar y despotricar contra su suerte. No quería llamar a Ginny a que la ayudara, ella tenía que hacer esto sola. Todo lo tenía que hacer sola, sólo que no se atrevía a hacerse responsable de su vida aún. Por más que pareciera que era una chica modelo, no era más que un manojo de nervios tratando de complacer a todos. Oh, sí. Esa era ella, una chica insegura, que no sabía hacer nada por su cuenta… todo lo tenía que leer o escuchar antes. Era orgullosa, por eso no lo admitía. Por eso se decía que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa y que todas esas cosas que había enfrentado con Harry y Ron no eran más que pruebas que había superado exitosamente. Pero vaya que no lo había hecho… Si fuera esa mujer fuerte, segura y responsable que todo mundo pensaba que era, ella hubiera mandado a Ron por un tubo la primera vez que se dio cuenta que él no sentía nada por ella. O quizás no lo hubiera hecho… Ella nunca se había enamorado antes y no entendía muy bien porqué hacía lo que hacía, y eso la hacía sufrir más.

Suspiró, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. De todas las formas posibles logró sacar la cabeza de entre las sábanas y tomó una bocanada de aire. Entonces, volvió a suspirar… Todo esto del amor y lo que sentía por Ron era tan complicado… tan difícil. No podía entenderse, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza cuando él la había lastimado tanto. Quiero decir, si te quemas con el fuego no vuelves a poner la mano encima de la lumbre, ¿o sí? ¿Eso era lo que ella hacía? Sí, pensó. Pensó que no podía ser tan estúpida como para caer en tontas depresiones que no tenían razón de ser y que terminaban siendo golpes a su autoestima o algo por el estilo, pero se equivocó. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar de tanto dolor que tenía. Sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría y perdería la vida porque su cerebro estaría tan ensimismado pensando en Ron que lentamente se iría olvidando de que tenía que controlar las funciones de sus pulmones y se ahogaría. Digo, el corazón ya lo tenía tan desconectado de su mente que se detendría mucho antes.

Pataleando, logró deshacerse de las sábanas y finalmente quedó tendida en la cama, sin nada que la cubriera, y sintió el éxito subiendo por su garganta, y se dejó llevar por la felicidad de la sensación de libertad que la dejaba respirar. Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó ahí, con el cerebro en blanco, sin nada que la atara de vuelta a la cama y a su depresión ridícula.

Se sentía realmente bien. Realmente bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en taparse, en encerrarse y cerrarse ante lo que estaba justo enfrente de ella? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir sufriendo como una miserable? Ella tenía el derecho como cualquier otro ser humano a ser feliz. ¿Por qué pensar en terminar con su vida?

¿Por qué le daba tanta fuerza a un chico que no estaba ahí más? Ron nunca, nunca de los nuncas, había demostrado sentir algo por ella, y ella se estaba muriendo por eso. ¡Muriendo! Él era sólo un chico, un simple ser humano que, sí, la volvía loca, pero que no sentía lo mismo y que ella se anduviera casi suicidando no haría que eso cambiara, por terrible que eso le sonara. Tenía que dejarlo ir, aunque eso la estuviera matando.

Sería igual a cuando salió de la cama. Sería libre. Podría dejar de torturarse diariamente con pensamientos negativos y tratar de sonreír y ser feliz.

Sería libre, endemoniadamente libre.

Oh, eso sonaba tan bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué le aterraba tanto dar ese paso y salir de la cama? ¿Por qué, Merlín, por qué?

* * *

**N/a:** Lo sé, no es largo, pero ¡algo es algo! xD Quería que la niña abriera los ojos(?) xD Y… bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir. Espero que el próximo esté más largo, este sólo era "el retorno" xDD Además queda bien para lo que quiero… que no sé qué es, pero lo sé de alguna forma(?) xD Cuídense! Hasta el próximo (:


	11. Se Busca

**N/a:** Ah, demonios… Nadie dejó review u.u Así que continúo esto solamente para terminarlo… Ya que se me hace medio malvado dejar esto colgado u.u

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling. La trama loca, esa sí es mía :D

* * *

**Cap. 11.** _Se Busca.

* * *

_

La vida en aquella pequeña villa era demasiado calmada para él. No era que no le gustara, simplemente no pensaba en poder encontrar un lugar así en Inglaterra. La gente era agradable, aunque en el fondo Ron pudo percibir que había más secretos en ese lugar de los que realmente se imaginaba, y no estaba equivocado.

Pero eso no le concernía saberlo, después de todo.

Melanie resultó ser una buena amiga después de todo. Después de unas cuantas pláticas ella pudo abrirse a él y confesarle el motivo de su miedo. Era una chica muy dulce y muy bonita; Ron llevaba más o menos dos semanas viviendo en aquel lugar y ella había resultado ser una agradable compañía. Sentía que debía protegerla, pues lo que le habían hecho le crispaba los nervios y lo hacía odiar con todas sus fuerzas a ese tipo idiota.

Y el maldito pueblo no hacía nada… Bueno, no es como si fuera a hacer algo, después de todo no parecían personas que le prestarían atención a un acto de violencia contra una chica. Y mucho menos perpetuado por un maldito personaje conocido por el pueblo entero.

Por raro que se escuchase, hacía un tiempo que Ron no pensaba en Hermione. No como antes, al menos. Ahora tenía la mente concentrada en proteger a Melanie de cualquier daño, ya que se había vuelto en su única amiga verdadera en aquel sitio. Aún así, cada noche salía de la pequeña cabaña en la que se estaba hospedando y miraba las estrellas, preguntándose cómo se encontraría, o si pensaba al menos un poco en él.

Ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Aunque el hecho de haber huido había sido demasiado cobarde, había servido de algo: ya no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Había encontrado una amiga nueva, un sitio nuevo, con gente nueva y diferente clima, los cuales lo hacían sentir en paz. No había nada más que él necesitara… Nada…

O, tal vez, aún sentía que necesitaba a Hermione. Sí, aún la necesitaba. Pero ella estaría mejor sin él. No tiene caso que él regrese si ambos ya se encontraban bien.

¿Cierto?

…

A pesar de que Hermione se hubiera propuesto salir de la cama y vivir su vida como un ser humano decente que se suponía que era, de un tiempo para acá una depresión desconocida se hizo presente, matando todas las esperanzas que Harry y Ginny tenían de que ella se recuperara de forma autómata. No era posible, al parecer.

Y ambos ya estaban cansados.

No sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Ya se habían cansado del comportamiento de Hermione en relación con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Harry, particularmente, ya estaba harto de que ni Hermione se levantara, ni Ron apareciera. Así que tomó una decisión.

—Me voy, Gin —le dijo a la pelirroja. Ésta abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y él se apresuró a corregir: —Voy a traer a Ron de regreso. Ya es suficiente.

Ginny había balbuceado algo, pero antes de que el ojiverde se fuera lo tomó por la manga de su camisa.

—Espere un momento, señor Potter —dijo, con el ceño fruncido—. Yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de ir a jalarle las greñas a ese desgraciado que tengo como hermano… Así que iré contigo.

—No —negó inmediatamente Harry—. Ginny, no sabemos de qué sea capaz de hacer si nos vamos —susurró—. Tú puedes manejar la situación mejor que yo. Yo seré el que irá por Ron.

Y dicho esto, salió en la búsqueda del pelirrojo.

* * *

**N/a:** Lo sé, endemoniadamente corto. Pero era esto o nada, así que prefiero algo súper chiquito… Estoy realmente considerando la posibilidad de borrar esta historia, ya que nadie la lee u.u Así que si estás leyendo esto y quieres que continúe, al menos déjame un review. Si me dejan al menos uno, yo sigo. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
